AGENTES
by SivaChan
Summary: Después de la fallida boda, Akane y Ranma se han separado producto de una "infidelidad", 10 años después se han reencontrado, en otro país y ahora como Agentes de la CIA. ¿Aún seguirá su amor latente, qué fue de su vida en 10 años? ¡Descubrelo! Reviews por favor.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.- Ranma encuentra a Akane

Y ahí estaba yo, sosteniendo en cada mano una .40 s&w, intentando rescatar a la única mujer que me hace hervir la sangre…

¡Tú estabas con ellos maldita zorra! .- le gritó un tipo a ella  
-¡Claro que no! .- se defendió  
-Pues ese imbesil acaba de llamarte por tu nombre¡perra!-le volvió a gritar y la golpeo, ella cayó al suelo, sin pensarlo dispare y me tuve que agachar para no morir en la balacera que se acababa de desatar.

En una fracción de segundo 25 o 30 agentes de la CIA estadounidense entraron al lugar rodeando a los 10 hombres narcotraficantes, quise correr hacia ella y sacarla del lugar pero no pude, antes de poder siquiera parpadear tuvimos que huir, los agentes y yo, pues los bastardas narcotraficantes a los que se supone arrestaríamos lanzaron una granada contra nosotros…fue muy rápido todo, tras nosotros el lugar voló en mil pedazos, el fuego rodeaba el lugar devastándolo todo, las llamas calentaban mi rostro y las lagrimas comenzaron a surcar mi cara, quise correr hacia la bodega en llamas y buscarla, pero un compañero me detuvo con fuerza…

¡ Akaaaannnnneeeeeeeeeee!.- fue lo único que salió de mi garganta, la había perdido, después de 10 años (quizás mas quizás menos) esta vez se había ido par siempre…

Mis compañeros y yo regresamos a la base, yo estaba en shock¡no lo podía creer, ella esta ahí… ¿qué demonios hacia en ese lugar!...

Cuando por fin entramos a la base me derrumbe en una silla del pasillo, la cabeza me daba vueltas, miles de preguntas azotaban mi mente…

¡Saotome!...¡Saotome!  
-Eh… sí señor.- respondí a mi superior  
-¡A la oficina de inmediato!- me gritó, estaba muy enojado mi superior, seguramente por lo que paso en la bodega  
-Si señor.- respondí tranquilo, seguí a mi superior, sin darme cuenta llegamos a una oficina que no era la de mi superior…  
-¡entra!...y llama antes.- me dijo y se fue, dejándome frente a la puerta de madera, con un letrero en dorado que se leía: W. Jefferson.

Llame a la puerta, aun tenia el casco de seguridad puesto, creó que ni yo me había dado cuenta…

Pase.- me dijo una voz masculina y cansada que no reconocí

Entre…con la vista en el suelo de la habitación, tenia una alfombra azul marino con el escudo de la organización grabado, frente a mi estaba un hombre mayor, como de 50 y tantos años, canoso, de traje y corbata…

Su nombre agente.- me dijo amablemente pero con la autoridad que seguramente le da su cargo, sea cual sea  
-Saotome, Ranma, señor  
-Yo soy William Jefferson, presidente de la CIA

¡Presidente de la CIA!...ahora si que estoy muerto - pensé

Dígame señor, en que puedo servirle.- dije nervioso pero con control en mi voz

Antes del que el señor Jefferson pudiese contestarme, la puerta por la cual hubiese entrado ahora a mis espaldas, se abrió violentamente, una mujer joven y con un aura de batalla enorme había entrado…

¿A…ka…ne?.- susurre  
-¿este fue el idota que arruino la misión, Jefferson!  
-Eh…creo que si Tendo.- respondió mi superior

¿Misión?... ¿cual misión? .- pensé

La chica furiosa camino hacia mi, me sujeto de la playera que sobresalía del chaleco antibalas que llevaba puesto…

¿Sabes lo que me costo tu idiotez!- me dijo.- ¡quítate el casco, quiero ver tu despreciable rostro!- me ordenó

¿Desde cuando Akane hablaba así? .- pensé

Ya sin pensar en mas obedecí, me quite el casco, la vi. Fijamente y ella palideció, pero se recupero en un parpadeo…

Ran…ma…vaya siempre arruinando todo  
-¿Lo conoce Tendo?  
-Sí Jefferson  
-¿Alguien puede decirme que pasa?...Akane yo creí que tu…  
-Ese es tu problema Saotome, haces conjeturas en el aire nunca te aseguras de nada, no ves mas haya de tus narices…

Mira quien habla de conjeturas apresuradas .- pensé, pero la realidad es que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando¿acaso era por lo que paso hace 10 años?...en ese caso YO debería ser el enfadado…

¿De que demonios hablas Akane!...¿Qué rayos hacías en esa bodega!...¡además salve tu trasero, deberías agradecérmelo!  
-Jajajajaja.- se rió ella.- ¿salvarme el trasero?... ¿estas orate o que?... escúchame Saotome…Soy Akane Tendo, trabajo para la CIA, y soy la cuarta mejor agente de los 10 principales agentes de la organización, y yo estaba en una misión secreta como una doble agente…he desmantelado a tres organizaciones de narcotráfico, esta iba a ser la cuarta... ¡y tú lo echaste a perder!

¿Agente?... ¿la cuarta mejor?... ¿desmantelar?...No, esto era una pesadilla .- pensé

Agente ¿que nunca aprendió a seguir órdenes?- me pregunto Akane  
- Es…que…yo intente salvarte…  
- Soy su superior hábleme de usted  
- Lo siento.- dije molesto  
- OK…linda intención la de salvarme, pero arriesgo la misión, mi vida, su vida y la de 30 agentes mas¿que tiene que decir a eso?  
- Ah…yo...lo siento de verdad  
- ¡un lo siento no es suficiente!- me gritó enardecida  
- basta Tendo.- intervino Jefferson.- se ve que es un principiante y solo se dejo llevar por la situación, déjelo Tendo  
- Pero señor…  
-Basta, he dicho…ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar, salgan de mi oficina… ¡ahora!  
- Sí señor.- dijo ella aun con algo de enfado en la voz

Ambos salimos de la oficina, yo detrás de ella…

¿Akane?  
-¿Qué!  
-¿Cómo… estas?

¿Cómo estas¡que clase de pregunta estupida era esa! .- pensé

Bien, gracias.- dijo sin dejar de caminar, pero ya mas tranquila

Al final me quede parado a la salida de la base, viendo como ella subía a una Chevrolet S3X plateada del año, un tipo la conducía…y ahí me quede como el estupido que soy...viéndola partir, pero esta vez sabia que la vería nuevamente y ahorráis esa boba me iba a explicar muchas cosas…

Después de someterme al regaño de mi superior inmediato Smith, por fin podía irme a casa, en mi sencillo Porsche Boxster plateado jajaja…ni yo me la creí, no simplemente viajaba en mi sencillo Jetta negro a mi muy sencillo apartamento, no es lujoso pero tiene lo necesario para vivir cómodamente…después de un relajante baño, me acomode en mi cama, pensaba en lo que había pasado desde la mañana, en mi mente desfilaban todas las imágenes cronológicamente….

Viernes en la mañana, a casi un mes de haberme integrado al escuadrón de desmantelación de narcotráfico de la CIA, me encontraba entrenando para una misión que tendríamos esa tarde, según informo mi superior Smith, el plan consistiría en entrar a la señal que diera él a la bodega donde se llevaría acabo un cambio de mercancía ilícita…

Poco a poco las horas pasaron y nos trasladamos a la bodega…todo marchaba bien hasta que…desde la posición en donde nos encontrábamos frente a la bodega, en la azotea de otro edificio, vi. acercarse una limusina negra y de ella descender a una diosa…sin duda era ella, aun conservaba su cabello corto solo que parece que se lo tiño de castaño claro, y vaya que había crecido, lucia una diminuta falda sastre, con un saco ceñido largo y una camisa de seda todo en negro, sus largas, delgadas y bien definidas piernas, su delgada figura…parecía una modelo, claro con mas… encantos, llevaba un maletín en cada mano, seguida por cuatro hombres fornidos, mas músculo que habilidades seguramente y bien armados…  
Otra limusina llego, esta era blanca, varios hombre bajaron, seis por lo que pude contar, sin duda eran ellos los que pretendían adquirir la mercancía ilícita, por su complexión y fisonomía en general bien podrían ser rusos o alemanes, el tipo que guiaba el grupo recién llegado era el mas viejo, hizo una seña y dos de sus hombres llegaron a donde estaba ella, ella también hizo una seña a sus hombres y estos se apartaron mientras los otros dos sujetos se acercaron mas y sujetaron a Akane de cada brazo, ella forcejeo y luego se calmo, en conjunto todos entraron a la bodega, en ese instante el instinto animal de protegerla nació en mi nuevamente¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí?

Solo segundos después esa pregunta perdió sentido para mi…sin que mis compañeros se dieran cuenta abandone el lugar, crucé la calle que separaba a los dos edificios, seguramente fue cuando mis compañeros me vieron y el operativo tuvo que empezar antes de tiempo…  
Entre a la bodega, dos hombre se interpusieron en mi camino, golpee a uno en la cara con mi codo y al otro le lancé una patada al estomago, luego a ambos les di un golpe en la parte trasera del cuello con las pistolas que llevaba, corrí introduciéndome al edificio….

¡Akaneeeeee!.- grite llamándola  
-¡Es la policía!- escuche a uno decir a lo lejos, escuche también los pasos rápidos de mis compañeros que estaban por entrar.  
-¡ Tú estabas con ellos, maldita zorra!- dijo el líder, llegando yo ante ellos  
-¡Claro que no!- se defendió ella, con esa furia que la caracteriza reflejada en sus ojos, ella ni siquiera me pudo ver el rostro, pues yo tenia puesto el casco protector del escuadrón al que pertenezco  
-¡Pues ese imbesil.-me señalo.- acaba de llamarte por tu nombre, perra!- y un sin terminar por completo la frase ya le había soltado un golpe al estomago a akane, ella boba como siempre ni siquiera se defendió, al contrario cayó al suelo, entonces enfurecí y comencé a disparar, la balacera se desato y tuve que cubrirme para no caer muerto en la batalla de balas.

Luego mis compañeros del escuadrón 25 o 30 aproximadamente rodearon a los diez hombres que estaban ahí, tanto los de Akane como los del otro sujeto…  
De pronto observe como uno de los hombre, uno alto, rubio, musculoso, con traje azul marino, que permanecía medianamente oculto tras unas cajas apiladas en un rincón de miles que estaban ahí en la bodega acaba de su sacio una pequeña esfera ovulo idee de color verde militar por lo que mas o menos pude alcanzar a ver…

¡Una granada!- grito un compañero que también había observado al sujeto.

Busque a Akane con la vista, pero teníamos que huir...corrimos fuera del edificio...este exploto a nuestras espaldas…y llore, como hace tiempo no lo hacia…llore por ella… por que la CREI perdida…perdida nuevamente y para siempre…

Y tan solo 40 minutos después me enteraba que Akane no solo estaba viva, sino que también pertenece la CIA, que es mi superior, que es la cuarta mejor de la agencia…y que me odiaba o por lo menos estaba realmente enfadada conmigo por arruinar la misión¡pero yo no sabia nada!  
Pero esta vez tenia que hablar con ella, aclarar muchas cosas…diez año han pasado desde ese maldito día, cuando la encontré besando al imbesil de Shinosuke¿Por qué?...de solo recordarlo me dan ganas de matarla…todo iba tan bien entre nosotros…pero ¿y si la juzgue mal?...diez años te hacen pensar mucho…muchas veces quise olvidarla…nunca lo logre… ¿pero y si ella si me había olvidado?

Definitivamente tenia que hablar con ella, era hora de que muchos me devolvieran ciertos favores….

Fin del capitulo uno.

Y bien ¿que les pareció…complicado verdad?  
¿Será que Akane realmente engaño a Ranma con Shinosuke hace 10 años?  
Y como es que Akane llego a la CIA?  
Como es que dejaron entrar a Ranma?  
Quien era el hombre que conducía la Chevrolet de Akane?

Estas y otras preguntas excitencales para el fanfic se resolverán en. Próximo capitulo…

gracias Angelica por tu apoyo, t.q.m.

Espero sus reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**Fics Originales:**

**_Sobre el Fic:_**

**- Título** : Agentes

**Nick** : SIVA

**Género del Fic **: Romance, Aventura, Acción

**Expecificar si es una** :

Serie : segundo capitulo

**_Sobre el Autor:_**

**País** : mexico

** Email** : SIVA

Capitulo dos.- Akane encuentra a Ranma

Cuando me entere de que el imbesil que había arruinado mi misión estaba en la oficina de Jefferson, no espere a que me llamara y me lancé a la oficina, empuje la puerta y al entrar…lo primero que vi fue a un tipo fornido, alto, mas que yo, delgado llevando aun su casco del escuadrón al que pertenece…después de reojo vi a jefferson, mi jefe, que casi había sido un segundo padre para mi, tenia su tan acostumbrado traje, el de hoy café oscuro, camisa beige y su corbata dorada…

¡¿Este fue el idota que arruino la misión, jefferson!- grite, estaba tan exaltada que quería matar a ese tonto.

Me llevo cerca de cinco meses ganarme la confianza de Halts Nörkor el jefe del narcotráfico alemán, por fin llevaría acabo un intercambio con él y por fin lo atraparíamos…¡pero NO, y todo por que a un imbesil quiso jugar a ser Superman, ingreso a la bodega, ¡gritando MI nombre, ganándome así un golpazo de halts, después de eso se desató una balacera, no estaba armada así que salí de ahí acompañada con uno de mis hombres, mi gran amigo George Mcguire, para después ver como la bodega volaba en mil pedazos y como todo mi esfuerzo se fue a la basura…

Eh… creo que si, Tendo.- respondía mi superior sacándome de la mente los recuerdos anteriores.

Avancé hacia el imbesil ese, lo tome de la camisa que salía de su chaleco antibalas…

¡¿Sabes lo que me costo tu idotes!- le grite, quería estrangularlo, luego le ordene que se quitara el casco, tenia ganas de colocar mi puño en su despreciable rostro…

Y por dios…al ver su rostro, palidecí, lo sentí, mi sangre se congelo en mis venas, mi corazón latió con tanta prisa que sentí que saldría de mi pecho…sentí tener 16 años nuevamente…pero me recobre, el estaba frente a mi…

¿Ran…ma?-dije.-vaya siempre arruinando todo.- le dije con desprecio, después de diez años no me permitiria a mi misma perder la cordura, y menos por él…

Discutimos, como lo hacíamos de adolescentes, le deje claro quien soy, que él es un estorbo, jefferson nos corrió de su oficina, afuera de esta casi corrí a la salida, el tonto estaba tan sorprendido como yo, quizá mas, note que tenia un ligero enrojecimiento en los ojos, había llorado, seguramente es por que me creyó muerta, bueno no conozco otro motivo por el que Ranma hubiese llorado antes y menos en la situación actual…pero después de tanto aun se preocupaba por mi, que tierno…

El muy tonto me preguntó como estaba, no podía creerlo después de tanto tiempo es lo único que se le ocurría decir, le conteste que bien y me marche…

Subí a mi auto el cual comparto con george, quien en ese momento conducía, note por la ventanilla que el se quedo en la puerta…

George y yo llegamos a nuestra casa, elegante aunque no muy grande, cómoda y acogedora, aun era temprano…cerca de las diez de la noche…

¡Mami Akane…papi george!

Nicky, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?- le dije a mi pequeña hijita recogiendola para abrazarla del suelo…

Ella es hermosa, tiene su cabello castaño claro, largo y ondulado, tiene cinco años pronto cumplirá los seis, tiene hermosos ojos azules y una piel sonrosadita…ella es todo para mi, es mi mundo…

tu mamá tiene razón Nicole, a la cama.- ordenaba el padre protector, quien dio un beso a nicky en la frente, y juntos la llevamos a su cama, la arropamos y la dejamos descansar…

Su nana la señora Portman se retiro, es una buena mujer, de aspecto dulce como una abuela y adora a nicky y mi beba también la quiere mucho…

George y yo cenamos, él cocino, yo… aun no soy buena en eso… ¡pero he mejorado!

Cenábamos en silencio… casi…

Muy bien ya vas a decirme que tienes.- me pregunto él…

George es un hombre muy apuesto, alto de buena figura, con lindos músculos bien formados, con una cara de modelo casi parece maniquí, sus ojos son de un azul turquesa, su nariz delgada y recta y su boca delgada, carnosa y bien delineada de un color rosa que se antoja, con su cabello castaño oscuro y su piel blanca apiñonada, enloquece a cualquiera…lo quiero mucho…vivimos juntos desde hace casi siete años…

Nada .- le respondí al fin

Akane te conozco muy bien, a mi no me engañas, ¿Qué sucede?

¡Ay george!...- no pude mas y me derrumbe abrazándolo.- quiero correr…quiero huir…quiero irme lejos…

No me digas que es por la misión que estas así, ¡OH vamos, no es para tanto, tranquila

No, no es eso…es que .- las lagrimas se rehusaban a detenerse, parecían cascadas, me recordé a mí padre cuando lloraba

¿Qué pasa?

El tipo que arruino la misión…él…

Sí que hay con él

Es él…es Ranma

¿Ranma?...no me suena, ¿es nuevo?... ¡virgen santa!...¡Ranma!...¿ese Ranma?-asentí.- pero…osea ¿cómo?

No se simplemente ahí estaba frente a mi...y discutimos…y…y

¿discutieron, después de diez años de no verse, ¿lo único que hicieron fue discutir?

Si…-susurre

¡Ay Akane!...eres incorregible

Es que yo no quiero que el me busque…no quiero que me hable…

Pero, ¿porqué, Akane no puedes huir siempre de él, mira que por eso salimos de Los Ángeles, no tú eres una cobarde, no huyas más

Pero…tengo miedo, y tú me ayudaras a permanecer lejos de él, ¿verdad?

Si ese es tu deseo, lo haré…pero ¿a que le temes Akane?

De su reacción, te lo que quiera de mi…y…y si me odia…no lo soportaría…tú sabes lo que me ha costado sobrevivir sin él este tiempo, tú y nicky son lo único que me mantiene en pie…ya no lo aguantaría más dolor…ya no

Tanto sufrimiento te causa aun…

Sí…es que aun le amo demasiado…

Entiendo…no te preocupes, sabes que yo siempre estaré a tu lado…

Permanecí abrazada a él mucho tiempo…después de eso fuimos a dormir…

Fin del capitulo dos.

Bueno que les pareció, todavía mas confuso verdad?

Akane superara su dolor para poder amar a Ranma?

Será acaso que en verdad Akane tiene una hija?

Y quien es el padre de la pequeña, Ranma, george, Shinosuke, el lechero, el panadero?

Estas y otras preguntas se responderán en el próximo capitulo

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios…

Un beso.

Siva.


	3. Chapter 3

Agentes 

Capitulo 3 recuerdos

Horas después me revolvía en mi cama, estaba soñando con ese día, ese momento, esa imagen…ella en sus brazos… 

- Airen…Shampoo tener que decir algo muy malo.- me decía la amazónica chica mientras corría hacia mí en una calle céntrica…  
- Ahora no Shampoo, voy a ver a Akane  
- Es de la chica violenta de quien Shampoo querer hablar.- en ese momento no comprendía lo que Shampoo quería decirme. Aunque Shampoo al igual que Ukyo y Kodashi habían renunciado a mí como prometido cuando yo inicie una relación más formal con Akane, pero aun así Shampoo podía ser muy testaruda…  
- ¿Qué sucede con ella?- termine por preguntarle  
- Shampoo ver a chica violenta del mazo, con un chico en el parque…parecer estar muy contentos  
- ¡¿Qué!

Sin duda Shampoo logro su objetivo hacerme hervir la sangre, sin escuchar mas Salí corriendo a toda prisa al parque…y muchas noches me lamente el no haber sido mas lento…

Cuando llegue al parque Akane era tomad de las manos por un tipo, no lo reconocí a distancia, pero luego me di cuenta de quien era, se trataba de un viejo conocido Shinnosuke…me tranquilicé un poco al darme cuenta de que era el, aunque no me agrado que sujetara a Akane, pretendía acercarme a saludar gentilmente…pero de pronto vi la imagen mas dolorosa de mi vida y a pesar que los años han transcurrido me sigue afectando como el primer día…   
Shinnosuke se acerca a ella, a su rostro, a su boca…y ella no hace nada para impedirlo…y la be…sa…

Enardecí en Furia…quería matar a golpes a ese desgraciado que se atrevía a poner su asquerosa boca en MI Akane…pero fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de algo…ella nunca opuso resistencia…supe cuan estúpido había sido, ella se había reído de mí, con él…ella me estaba engañando…seguramente lo disfrutaba, carcajearse a mis costillas…la odie, juro que la odie…pero nunca puedes sentir tanto odio por alguien al que amaste mas que a tu vida…y yo…aun la amo…

Pero ese día, corrí, huí, no quería verla, escape de ella, de el, de esa imagen, que tonto, ¡que estúpido!, ¡¡Que imbesil había sido!...y es que lo hubiese creído de Kodashi, de Shampoo incluso de Ukyo pero nunca de ella, nunca de mi Akane…

Llegue al dojo…había corrido hasta ahí, estaba cansado, subí hasta mi cuarto sin decir una palabras, comencé a recoger mis cosas…

-¿Qué pasa hijo?- me pregunto mi madre…que había entrado preocupada a mi habitación…  
Fue entonces cuando me desplome, caí al suelo con mi mochila a un costado... y las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir con libertad, no me importaba que mi madre mi viera llorar, que viera mi tristeza o mi dolor…llore, llore como lo hace un niño cuando es regañado o esta asustado…pero yo lloraba por ella, por su traición… 

- ¡hijo me asustas!... ¿que pasa?- decía mi madre mientras se agachaba a mi lado…quiso abrazarme pero la rechacé no quería la lastima de nadie aun me quedaba orgullo y algo de dignidad…  
- Pasa…-dije en un sollozo.-…pasa que ella me engaña  
- ¿Quién hijo, quién te engaña?  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Akane!...¡¡¡¡ella me engaña!  
- Pe…e…eso no puede ser  
- Yo la vi mama…nadie me lo dijo…la vi…¡¡¡¡besando a otro!...¡¡¡a otro mamá!

No recuerdo bien lo que paso después por que el dolor de verdad me estaba matando y me hizo actuar automáticamente…solo sé que empecé a huir…de ella…del dojo…de Nerima y de Japón… 

Pasaron los años…volví años después…me entere de que ella se había ido a Los Ángeles…estuve algún tiempo en Nerima y luego me marche…  
Fue a New Cork, lo admito fui a Estados Unidos con la esperanza de poder verla nuevamente…ingrese a la CIA después de haberme nacionalizado norteamericano, claro que antes tuve que pasar por la academia y claro fui de los mejores…

Y claro la encontré nuevamente…todas la imágenes de mi vida sin ella desfilaron por mi mente, para detenerse en la de ella, en su mirada, en su nariz, en su boca, en su sonrisa…poco a poco regrese del mundo de Morfeo y abrí lentamente los párpados… 

Si aun había mucho que decir….

Vi el reloj en la pared de la cocina 2 AM, no había podido conciliar el sueño…abrí el refrigerador llene un vaso con leche esperando que eso pueda ayudarme a dormir, me senté en la mesa redonda que usamos para desayunar en las mañanas…la leche comenzaba a elevar su temperatura a ambiente, en mis manos… mientras mi mente me jugaba una mal pasada haciéndome recordar…

- mochi mochi.- decía mientras contestaba el teléfono.- ¡OH Shinnosuke, que sorpresa!- claro que después de la aventura vivida yo le había dejado mi numero a Shinnosuke aunque nunca pense que me fuera a llamar pues apenas y recordaba quien era…- ¿Qué quieres verme, ¿ahora?...- recordé como él me suplico para que nos viéramos…y termine aceptando su propuesta, con tal aun faltaba cerca de hora y media para que me encontrara con Ranma en el centro comercial… 

llegue vestida con unos jeans deslavados ajustados a mi cuerpo, un cinturón rosa y una blusa de tirantes rosa en cuello v y mi chamarra de mezclilla pues el clima estaba fresco…Shinnosuke me esperaba sentado en una banca…me acerque a él…

- Hola  
- Ho…hola… ¿Akane?  
- Si.- sonreí.- ¿acaso ya no me recuerdas?  
- La verdad no muy bien.- bajo la vista apenado  
- OH…lo siento no quise avergonzarte.- dije tomando asiento a su lado.- bueno ya olvídalo... y dime que querías decirme   
- Akane…tu sabes el problema de memoria que padezco... de las pocas personas que recuerdo están mi abuelo y tu…vagos son los recuerdos que tengo y son mas bien como sueños nunca se si en verdad los viví…y es triste sabes…no tener memorias de las cuales acordarte…solo reflejos…de algo que pudo ocurrir…es muy feo.- en cierta manera sentí lastima por él, se le veía mal, yo no sabia que decir para reconfortarlo, así que puse mi mano en su hombro como apoyo…  
- No se que decirte.-confesé.-. dime si de alguna manera puedo ayudarte…-Shinnosuke tomo mi mano con la suya y se giro para verme de frente…  
- Akane…me someteré a una cirugía…la propuesta vino hace algún tiempo de un doctor ingles que se entero de mi problema… acepte... y ya todo esta listo para la cirugía…pero si todo sale bien me quedare en Londres para ser evaluado durante mi recuperación y años posteriores… y si algo sale mal en el mejor de los casos terminare en una institución mental…o a otra vida…- ante esto ultimo me asuste mucho…él se aferró a mi mano con mas fuerza.- Akane como ves cualquier cosa que ocurra me alejara de ti para siempre. Y yo necesito pedirte algo muy importante…  
- Shinnosuke.-susurre.-….si lo que sea…  
- Quiero pedirte…que por favor…que tu me des…que tu me regales…mi primer…beso  
- Ahg…yyyo  
- Por favor…tu siempre has sido mi primer amor, y siempre lo serás…y no quiero pensar en que serás el único, pero…. –sus ojos suplicantes se clavaron en mi.-te lo suplico.- me sentí entre la espada y la pared…pero acepte asintiendo con un movimiento de mi cabeza…

El se acerco lentamente a mi, yo no moví ni un músculo, luego sentí una presión cálida en mi boca, y nos besamos…él me beso…

Rato después llegaba al centro comercial donde espere a Ranma, una, dos horas…muy enfadada regrese al dojo...cuando llegue a casa…algo no muy agradable me esperaba…  
Mi familia comenzó a acusarme de algo que había hecho pero no entendía que…  
Papá decía que por que lo había hecho…por que deje sin heredero el dojo…  
Nabiki reclamaba el por que la deje sin ingresos seguros…  
Kasumi por el honor de la familia…  
Tío Genma el por que lo deje sin techo y comida gratis…  
Pero fue hasta que tía Nodoka hablo que yo entendí que hablaban…me grito sin ningún reparo él por que había engañado a Ranma, como me atrevía a exhibirme con mi amante, por que le había mentido a él, a mi familia y a ella…ella que me quería como una hija…  
Todos reclamaban campantes por sus propios intereses... a nadie le importo lo que yo tenia que decir…yo quise defenderme…trate…pero no pude… no me dejaron…solo me acusaban…me destrozaron él y mi familia acabaron conmigo…

Solo tiempo después se permitieron escucharme, aunque solo fuesen Kasumi y Nabiki…peor ya era tarde…había solicitado una beca a USA….me mandaron a Los Ángeles y ahí empecé de nuevo…me mantenía en contacto con mi familia y acudí a la boda de Kasumi y Tofú, papá y tío Genma comenzaron su segundo aire dirigiendo el dojo y tía Nodoka se convirtió en el ama de casa…

En la universidad conocí a George y me convenció para entrar a la academia de la CIA y por los contactos de él nos graduamos en poco tiempo pudiendo estudiar otra carrera al mismo tiempo en mi caso fue Derecho para conocer todas las leyes de los Estados Unidos…después asistí a la boda de Nabiki y Kuno…fue así que me entere de que Ranma iría a USA...sin pensarlo mas salí de Los Ángeles huyendo del y del dolor que me causo…y yo hubiese muero de tristeza sino fuera por que Nicky llego a mi vida….

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y no me puedo permitir a mi misma sufrir nuevamente por él, un cobarde que ni siquiera confió en mi…yo lo amaba tanto…

El vaso que sostenía entre mis manos se rompió por la fuerza que imprimí en su agarre…la blanca leche pronto se tiño de sangre, mientras mi rostro se humedecía, lave la herida, la deje sangrar y luego la vende….

Si ya no había más que decir

Fin del capitulo….

Que les pareció, triste verdad?

Pero… 

Será verdad que Akane ya olvido a Ranma?

Que hará Ranma para ganársela de nuevo?

Permitirá George que el antiguo amor de su compañera la vuelva a hacer sufrir tanto?

Estas y otras preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capitulo…….

- Un beso a todos…

espero sus comentarios aquí o a mi mail... 


	4. Chapter 4

**AGENTES**

**CAPITULO CUATRO.- UNA NUEVA MISION**

El ruido incesante del despertador me hace regresar a mi realidad dejando así el mundo de Morfeo, veo la hora...

Las 6:45 a.m...¡¡¡¡6:45!

Pego un salto de la cama reincorporándome rápidamente, corro hacia el baño con una toalla que jalo de la silla que esta cerca de la cama, abro la regadera y procuro que el agua este tibia antes de meterme en ella... me quito los boxers y m di un rápido baño (lo que quiere decir que mas o menos me bañe :P), rasure, un pequeño corte, bueno en realidad tres, saque mi uniforme del armario, me lo puse, un poco de desodorante, colonia y salí disparado hacia el estacionamiento, entre a mi auto y maneje como un maniático hasta las oficinas y es que mi hora de entrada es a las 7 a.m...

Había estado cobrando favores que alguna vez había hecho, como salvar el pellejo de muchos superiores o guardar silencio de algunos lugares que frecuentaban ciertos "honorables" esposos...a ella no la había visto en dos días...y pronto daría frutos mis cobros...así que sabia que pronto la vería...

Saotome el jefe te espera en su oficina.- me dijo un compañero del escuadrón.

Llegue a la oficina de Smith, mi jefe, toque y el muy "amablemente" como siempre me indico que pasara...

No tengo idea de cómo lo hiciste, pero tienes una misión Saotome, ve con Jefferson para que te diga que tienes que hacer

¿de verdad jefe?

Así es, iras como apoyo a uno de los mejores agentes ve con Jefferson el te informara de lo demás

Gracias...

Salí muy emocionado de la reducida oficina de mi jefe, camine por el pasillo con una sonrisa en los labio, llegue frente a la puerta de madera de la oficina de Jefferson, toque y desde dentro me indicaron que pasara...

Me encontré a un Jefferson sin saco y corbata, que colgaban de un perchero al costado izquierdo de este, su camisa celeste estaba con los primeros os botones desabrochados permitiendo ver una camiseta blanca y un crucifijo de oro, es cristiano obviamente, estaba sentado es su enorme silla de cuero negro, que combinaba con la madera de su escritorio probablemente de roble...desvié la mirada hacia una silla que se encontraba ocupada por una mujer de cabellos oscuros y cortos, con un largo y delicado cuello que era cubierto en el nacimiento de los hombre por un saco beige que dejaba entre ver una línea roja seguramente de la camisa que lucia bajo este aditamento tan formal...la chica se volvió hacia mi...con su hermoso rostro de ángel...

¡¿Qué con este torpe voy a trabajar!.- si rostro de ángel y vocabulario de camionero.- encima de que me asignas un compañero sin consultarme es a este a quien escoges

¡Óyeme a quien llamas inútil!

A mi no me levantas la voz... ¡inútil!

¡¡¡¡Basta!...-no grito Jefferson y sin mas guardamos silencio sepulcral.-Tendo no discutiré contigo mis decisiones, necesito pruebas para derribar el imperio pornográfico infantil de Estrada, quiero todos los datos de sus movimientos, con quien vende, con quien compra, donde consigue a los niños...todo absolutamente todo.- dijo aventando una gruesa carpeta en el escritorio la cual cogio Akane.- iran con identidades falsas ahí van los pasaportes.-señalo la carpeta.-no quiero errores, espero el primer informe en una semana a primera hora en mi oficina...ahora fuera.- termino diciendo, vi a akane con una cara no muy complacida por lo que le habían dicho.- ¡todavía están aquí, muevan sus traseros ahora, ¡¡fuera ya!

Sin más akane y yo salimos de la oficina y en el pasillo...

¿Y bien…?

¿Bien que?... yo iré sola en esto, tu lo volverías a estropear todo tienes esa costumbre de arruinar cualquier cosa en la que te involucras

¿Yo?...estas loca...además tu eres demasiado torpe la que echaría todo a perder serias tu, si no se como hiciste para sobrevivir estos años sin mi.- y esa fue otra actuación de mi gran bocota… ¿Por qué rayos nunca pienso antes de hablar?

Jajajajaja.-rió ella y la vi sin entender.-¿Qué como sobreviví sin ti?...fácil Saotome, exactamente por lo mismo, por estar sin ti.-eso fue un golpe bajo…muy bajo y doloroso.-ahhh…-suspiro-.madura por favor...esta bien iremos juntos, necesito a alguien que cargue mis maletas, pero yo estoy al mando, de acuerdo.- vaya cambio de opinión eso significa que tal vez se arrepintió de lo que dijo

Esta bien.-le sonreí de esa manera que se que la enloquece

Partiremos mañana a las 9 a Miami, te quiero antes en el aeropuerto, ve ligero de equipaje...

Muy bien..."jefe" .- dije en evidente burla

Sin mas ella si retiro, dándome la espalda y una hermosa vista de su bien formado...eh...de su linda falda, si eso...falda...

Mientras conducía a mi casa, pensaba en como había cambiado este tiempo...sin duda mi orgullo seguía presente pero en menos escala, físicamente mi cuerpo se había desarrollado un poco mas, eh...de todos lados...y mi ego sigue intacto jajaja...

Mantenía mi trenza solo que un poco mas corta, había pensado quitármela peor no pude es mi distintivo ya me acostumbre demasiado a ella...

Había aprendido muchas cosas...como a expresar lo que siento y cuando lo siento, comprendí lo que es apreciar los pequeños detalles...en fin creo que si había madurado...

Llegue a casa, me estacione, baje del auto y entre, he inmediatamente comencé a preparar mi equipaje...

Cinco en punto de la mañana, justo la hora en que suena mi despertador todos los días en los que trabajo...me levante de la cama, me desespérese, me dirigí a un rincón de mi habitación y encendí la televisión y viendo un canal de música comencé con mis ejercicios, quince minutos en la bicicleta y media hora de artes marciales...

5:45, me metí al baño para refrescarme, termine y fui a mi closet para seleccionar la ropa que usaría hoy...

Un conjunto sastre en beige y mi camisa favorita de seda color rojo, me visto y me maquillo ligeramente, me había quitado la peluca que use en la última misión así que volvía a usar mi cabello negro-azulado...

Llegue a la cocina tome un vaso de leche y salí al estacionamiento a una cuadra de mi casa, es donde todos los habitantes de esa zona dejamos nuestros autos...

Subí a mi chevrolet y conduje hasta la oficina...inmediatamente me dirigí a ver a Jefferson, ya que el día anterior me había llamado para decirme que tenia una nueva misión para mi...

Buenos días Jefferson.- salude amablemente a mi jefe

Qué tal Tendo, lista para una nueva misión

Siempre Jefferson, lo sabes... ¿y de que se trata esta vez?

Pornografía...pero cualquier clase, es infantil

Malditos bastardas.- dije indignada

Usan niñas y niños de entre 12 y 16 años, dirigen bares y centros nocturnos como tapadera de sus ilicitudes, nuestro hombre es Estrada, no sabemos su nombre, lo que nos indica que es muy peligroso

Siempre son peligrosos

Si lo se...por eso te asigne un compañero

¡¿Qué!...pe...pero George aun esta de descanso

Y así seguirá, él que te asigne es mas o meno novato, así que tu lo entrenaras un poco, es fuerte así que te servira de guardaespaldas...

No, no William no me hagas esto...

Akane ya una vez casi te perdimos, recuerdas, eres como mi hija así que no iras sola, entendido

Si señor...pro soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola...además debiste consultarme lo del nuevo com...- no termine de hablar ya que un tamboreo leve en la puerta me hizo guardar silencio, Jefferson indico que pasaran, seguramente ser mi nuevo compañero, me tome unos segundo antes de voltear hacia atrás y observar a mi nuevo "guardaespaldas"...y la sonrisa que pensaba darle al hombre se esfumo rápidamente...

¡¿Qué con este torpe voy a trabajar, encima de que me asignas un compañero sin consultarme es a este a quien escoges.-estaba furiosa

¡Óyeme que te pasa yo no soy ningún inútil!- si definitivamente es el Ranma que conozco... ¡ay me enferma!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡basta!.- nos cayo Jefferson.- nos dijo.- Tendo no discutiré contigo mis decisiones, necesito pruebas para derribar el imperio pornográfico infantil de Estrada, quiero todos los datos de sus movimientos, con quien vende, con quien compra, donde consigue a los niños...todo absolutamente todo.- dijo, aventó una carpeta gruesa la cual antes el revisó, y yo cogi en el momento en que toco la mesa.- iran con identidades falsas ahí van los pasaportes.-señalo la carpeta.-no quiero errores, espero el primer informe en una semana a primera hora en mi oficina...ahora fuera.- termino por decirnos…y yo vi por un momento a Ranma ambos algo confundidos.- ¡todavía están aquí, muevan sus traseros ahora, ¡¡fuera ya!

Salí sin mirar más que a la puerta…y encaminando a la salida de las oficinas por el pasillo ranma detuvo mi andar con un cuestionamiento…

¿Y bien…?

¿Bien que?... yo iré sola en esto, tu lo volverías a estropear todo tienes esa costumbre de arruinar cualquier cosa en la que te involucras

¿Yo?...estas loca...además tu eres demasiado torpe la que echaría todo a perder serias tu, si no se como hiciste para sobrevivir estos años sin mi.- eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso…

Jajajajaja.-carcajee en evidente burla.-¿Qué como sobreviví sin ti?...fácil Saotome, exactamente por lo mismo, por estar sin ti.- dije…y sus ojos me indicaron que lo herí…me sentí mal por ello.-ahhh….madura por favor...esta bien iremos juntos, necesito a alguien que cargue mis maletas, pero yo estoy al mando, de acuerdo

Esta bien.-me dijo con una sonrisa…y eso me indico que el sabia que me había arrepentido por el comentario mal pensado

Partiremos mañana a las 9 a Miami, te quiero antes en el aeropuerto, ve ligero de equipaje...

Muy bien..."jefe" .- dije burlonamente

Y terminada la discusión me marche….

Por fin en mi hogar, conviví con mi familia, arregle mi maleta y comencé a leer la información que me había dado Jefferson, luego me dormí tranquilamente…

Llegue al aeropuerto a las 7:00 am, como es bien sabido en esta gran urbe se necesita estar con dos horas de anticipación en el aeropuerto por cualquier contratiempo del vuelo…y cual no fue mi sorpresa al ver al tonto baka sentado en una de las sillas de una sala de espera…menos mal el aeropuerto estaba menos aglomerado que de costumbre…

Se veía muy bien…con un lindo suéter verde olivo y unos jeans…

Llegas tarde

Claro que no…tú llegas temprano

Si como tú diga…. ¿tienes los boletos?

Por supuesto, viajaremos como un matrimonio de recién casados

Por mi no hay objeción.- vaya eso si no me lo esperaba un ranma flirteados

No te hagas ilusiones saotome.- el puso cara de desilusión.- llegaremos a Miami y nos hospedaremos en un hotel no muy lujoso par ano llamar mucho la atención…y claro yo dormiré en la cama y tu en un lindo y cómodo sofá…

El solo me vio con cara de pocos amigos, se noto que no le agrado la idea….me senté a su lado a esperar nuestro vuelo…de pronto una conocida voz para mi llamo mi atención con gritos entusiasmados…

¡Mami!...¡¡mami!...¡¡¡mami!.- decía la poseedora de la infantil voz…

¡Nicky…chiquita!- me levante de mi asiento para ir a alcanzarla, la levante del suelo y la abrasé mas que emocionada…y es que como me vi en la necesidad de salir temprano de la casa no había tenido la oportunidad de despedirme de ella…y claro que sabia muy bien quien era el culpable de que mi chiquita estuviese ahora conmigo…

¿Pensaste que te podrías ir sin despedirte?- vi a la persona que se había colocado frente a mi…un apuesto y rubio hombre…

¡George!...no debiste…

Ella insistió.- señalo al pequeño angelito que descansaba en mi hombro

Hijita…debiste quedarte a dormir mas tiempo, yo iba…

Es que quise despedirme de ti mamita…-dijo interrumpiéndome y eso basto para que yo me dedicara a disfrutar este momento…

Me levante muy temprano pues me habían dicho que el aeropuerto en esta ciudad se llena tremendamente…no entiendo como hay personas que les gusta madrugar, yo prometo no volver a hacerlo…

Llegue a mi destino entre nervioso, confundido y emocionado, pues había pensado muchas cosas desde ayer en la tarde…

Me sentía nervioso por estar cerca de akane y es que ella había cambiado mucho era mas segura, mas sexy, mas en todo sentido….y es que ninguna otra mujer me puede hacer sentir así como ella…y eso que he conocido a muchas mujeres y no soy presumido es solo que cualquiera sabe que soy muy atractivo…

Me sentía emocionado por tenerla cerca, sentir su aroma, rozar su piel, oler el perfume a durazno que usa…y ella que pensaba que nunca me fijaba en los pequeños detalles pero la verdad es que si me dio cuenta es solo que no lo digo…

Peor también me sentía confundido, por no saber si ella en verdad me engaño o no, y e que en tanto tiempo uno piensa bien las cosas y si tal vez en ves de huir yo hubiese hablado con ella ahora seguramente estaríamos juntos…o tal vez no peor no viviría con la incertidumbre de saber si es o no inocente….

Pronto esos pensamientos fueron disipados por la imagen de un ángel que caminaba por el pasillo hacia donde yo estaba, un ángel enfundado en unos jeans y una blanca blusa de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga….

llegas tarde.-le dije, y desde luego se defendió rápidamente y claro no esperaba menos de ella…seguidamente de esto me explico como es que viajaríamos con nuestras identidades falsas y que seriamos unos recién casados y una gran oportunidad para tener una luna de miel… ¿no?

Por mi no hay objeción.- le dije flirteando con ella para que supiera que no ya no me da temor expresar lo que ella me hace sentir

No te hagas ilusiones saotome.- eso derrumbo mi castillo con cimientos de nubes…se que dijo algo mas acercad e como nos acomodaríamos en el hotel pero no le preste mucha atención y solo la vi con cara de enfado….

Segundos después ella tomo asiento a mi lado…pronto me sentía embriagado con el olor de su cabello, con el aroma dulsacio de su perfume, la recorrí con la vista disimuladamente me quede corto no parecía un ángel sino una diosa…mi corazón latió a prisa imaginándola MIA, ustedes saben como…

¡Mami!...¡¡mami!...¡¡¡mami!.- la voz de una pequeña niña logro sacarme de mi ensoñación…vi hacia la pequeña una hermosa niña de cabellos castaños y ojos azules…ojala akane y yo tuviésemos una hija así de hermosa aunque claro conmigo de padre no es para manos… ¿me pregunto quién será la madre de esa pequeña?

¡Nicky…chiquita!- llamo la joven a mi costado...pero reaccione tarde y vi como mi compañera se levanto y a su vez alzo a la pequeña del suelo y la cargo…

¿De donde conocerá akane a esa pequeña? pensé…ingenuo….

¿Pensaste que te podrías ir sin despedirte?- dijo un tipo hablándole con mucha confianza a mi diosa… ¿y ese quién es?... ¿que le da derecho de hablarle así a akane?

¡George!...no debiste….- dijo ella….así que se llama George

Ella insistió.- el hombre señalo a la pequeña…

Hijita…debiste quedarte a dormir mas tiempo, yo iba…- ¡¿Qué había escuchado bien!...la llamo hijita…entonces esa…no…no puede ser su hija…

Es que quise despedirme de ti mamita…-dijo la pequeña ya refugiada en brazos de ella…si la pequeña hubiese sabido el impacto que me habían causado esa palabra…mamita….no había duda esa pequeña es hija de akane….y ese tipo…no, no puede ser….

Eran el cuadro familiar perfecto….

El vuelo fue anunciado….

Camine para abordar….

Yo estaba en shock….

Solo se que llegue al avión seguido de ella…

Fin del capitulo….

Bueno y que les pareció…

Soy mala verdad….pobre ranma….vaya manera de enterarse de la realidad….

Bueno ahora solo queda saber que pasara en Miami…

Como enfrentara ranma ahora el hecho de que akane este casada?

Peor que tenga una hija?

De verdad van a hacer alguna misión o se encargaran de otras cosas?

Ahora los riviews...

KudoRanie  
2005-06-28  
ch 3, signedola! kontinualo esta xulisimo espero la continuacion...aver k pasa kon Akane y Ranma...porke al fin y al cabo Akane no puso los cuernos(un poko si pero...) ella solo trataba de hacer un favor...ju! k pena...y encima Nodoka...bueno espero k lo continues :P

**Gracias por los animos…pero bueno akane como siempre tan humanitaria quería ayudar y pos no le salio bien el asunto…y pos con nodoka que te puedo decir, ¿amor de madre? Jajaja….no se supuse que seria la forma normal que actuaría una madre para defender a su hijo….**

Kei-Kugodgy  
2005-06-28  
ch 3, signedInteresante fic, creo que lo eh leido en otro lado.

Odio la pareja Shinosuke/Akane (sera por que el si es capas de hacer sufrir a Ranma) XD  
Me quedo con un Ryouga/Akane XD

En fin, continualo, pero creo que lo sacaste de otra pagina o.o

**Gracias por las porras…pero no me fusile el fic de ningun lado eh?...es que yo lo estoy publicando al mismo tiempo en el para que mi fic llegue a mas personas jaja**

Zauberry  
2005-06-25  
ch 2, signedTu fic promete bastane, me gusto mucho! ojala puedas actualizarlo pronto, me gusta la forma en la que narras y metes la intriga, sigue asi!

**Me alegra de que te este gustando, y mas la forma en que narro pero la verdad aun me falta bastante por mejorar :P y no te preocupes la intriga seguira por un buen ratote….**

Delaila  
2005-06-25  
ch 2, signedhola me guto mucho tus dos primeros capitulos, creo que sera un buena historia, continualo.  
Por sierto me alegro el papel que le pusiste a Akane (que Ranma sufra, jejeje, solo un poquito, es que odio que sea tan egosentrico)

Gracias me alegra que te guste mi trabajo…

Y creeme Ranma sufrira…

También Akane…jaja (risa diabólica)


	5. Chapter 5

**Agentes**

**Capitulo cinco: Buscando empleo**

Las horas pasaron silenciosas y sin molestias durante el vuelo…Ranma permanecía alarmantemente callado…su abrupta mudez no solo hacia el viaje incomodo sino preocupante, el no había dicho nada desde que abordamos, no menciono nada de George o de Nicky, ni siquiera se molesto en preguntar, será acaso que le importo tan poco…si que otra cosa podría ser, no le importo…

Aterrizamos por fin…aun era temprano así que sugerí ir al restauran a comer algo, fue lo único que tal ves rompió el silencio que ambos guardábamos como un respetuoso luto…

Bueno ya era suficiente había venido aquí a arrestar a un tipo no a ver si le preocupo o no a ranma…

Estrada maneja varios clubes…-comencé a decir.- estos están por toda la ciudad, nosotros tenemos que infiltrarnos en su organización, lo malo de esto es que para ganarte la confianza de la gente de estrada tienes que comenzar desde abajo…- ¿pero empezaremos desde abajo n una organización de pornografía?...fue ese instante que una linda idea cruzo mi mente…- ranma aun tienes tu maldición?

¿Hung?

El avión se mecía relajantemente en el aire…pero las imágenes en mi mente no podían alejarse por mas que yo tratara de alejarlas…deseaba preguntarle a ella por que se había casado…por que no me había olvidado…por que me había engañado…deseaba cuestionarla que me diera una explicación…pero en lugar de eso solo atine a guardar silencio…dios eso estaba mas muerto que un funeral…demonios…

En cierta manera cuando aterrizamos me sentí descansado probablemente podríamos hablar estando en algún lugar mas privado…

Llegamos al hotel, nuestras reservaciones estaban hechas como matrimonio así que se llevaron nuestro equipaje…mientras ella decía tener hambre así que nos dirigimos al restauran, la verdad fue un alivio ya que yo también tenia hambre…

Iba a comenzar a hablar cuando ella se me adelanto rompiendo el silencio….

Estrada maneja varios clubes estos están por toda la ciudad, nosotros tenemos que infiltrarnos en su organización, lo malo de esto es que para ganarte la confianza de la gente de estrada tienes que comenzar desde abajo…- y de repente ella me sorprendió con una pregunta que la verdad no me esperaba en lo mas mínimo- ranma aun tienes tu maldición?

¿hung?- que se le habrá ocurrido ahora a la marimacho….

No tengo idea de cómo ocurrió pero para la noche Akane y yo estábamos en la calle frente a uno de los clubes de estrada, ella vestía con una gabardina negra apenas permitiendo la vista de unos pantalones de vestir negros y unas sandalias altas… ¡pero yo, estaba en mi forma femenina con una blusa casi transparente evidentemente sin sostén (yo ni loco me pongo esas cosas) y una culi-falda (minifalda) de akane!...¡¡ ¿Cómo rayos alguien sale a la calle con esto!

bien llegamos.- dijo ella.- sacándome de las maldiciones internas que estaba pensando.- ahora a conseguir empleo

¿Empleo?- respondí realmente desorientado, fue cuando ella señalo el cartel que colgaba de la ventana del "bar" en donde claramente se leía "se solicita bailarinas exóticas".- ¡ah no, ¡¡¡¡¡¡ni loco!...¡¡¡¡no lo haré!

Lamentablemente este es tu trabajo, además yo estoy al mando….¡¡¡¡así que me obedeces!

¡¡¡NO!

Baka terco….

Esta bien lo haré, peor seguramente solo a mi me darán trabajo, por que nadie querrá ver a una bailarina tan plana como tu.- como siempre mi lengua adelantándose a mis pensamientos…

Si lo que tu digas ranma…pero ahora ¡¡entra ya!

Entramos al club…mientras avanzábamos por el casi vació lugar un tipo nos corto el paso….

¿Qué desean?...aquí no se permite la entrada a mujeres.- nos dijo con una voz ronca, que resaltaba su aspecto de pocos amigos

Venimos por el trabajo.- le respondí

Vengan por aquí.-dijo lanzando una mirada lasciva a mi y a ranma

Nos condujo por el lugar hasta un pasillo, nos detuvimos frente a una puerta de madera, el hombre toco y alguien desde dentro le indico que pasara…

Jefe dos chicas vienen por el trabajo

Bien que pasen

El grotesco hombre nos indico que pasáramos ranma entro primero y cuando yo iba a entrar el tipo me saco la lengua y se lamió los labios en un gesto tan asqueroso que tuve que contener las ganas de vomitar…sin embargo sonreí….

¿Con que vienen por el empleo?

Así es…-le dijo ranma entre dientes

¿y que saben hacer?

Háganos una prueba y sorpréndase usted mismo.- le dije

El hombre de mediana edad se limito a sonreír, se veía a simple vista su alto cargo entre la gente de Estrada, lucia un traje negro no de marca pero si bien cuidado con una camisa blanca mostrando unja gruesa cadena de oro, se presento como Raúl Sánchez, latino sin duda alguna, al parecer puertorriqueño…

Salimos de su oficina y llegamos a lo que en este tipo de lugares se conoce como la "pista"…

Bueno que esperan suban-nos dijo Raúl, la pista estaba compuesta por una plataforma cuadrada de suelo negro y unos cinco metros de largo por unos tres y medio de ancho y en medio se elevaba un tuvo metálico parecido a los que hay en las estaciones de bomberos…

Vas tu primero.-le dije a ranma

¿Qué?

Anda sube.-y le di un "leve" empujón

Ranma subió a la pista resignado y comenzó a sonar una canción de britney spears...

¿A quien rayos se le ocurre poner una canción de una tipa tan ridícula? 

Ranma escucho la canción y no movió ni un músculo, no tenia idea de que hacer…

¡¡¡Muévete!

Fue mi grito para hacer reaccionar a ranma…con lentitud se tomo del tuvo y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de el con la gracia de un elefante…sin duda ranma no tenia idea de lo que es un baile o seducir con este...vi a mi alrededor y los hombre contenían la risa…Sánchez tenia una cara de desilusión inmensa….seguramente se preguntaba como una chica tan bella no tenia ninguna gracia…de pronto Sánchez se acerco a mi y al odio me dijo

O la bajas tu o la bajo yo….-ante este comentario sonreí…me encamine a la pista y le dije a ranma que bajara que ahora seria mi turno…

Ranma lo has hecho bien ahora baja que me toca a mi.- me dijo akane a lo que yo asentí y baje de la pista, para mi fue un alivio no tenia idea de que mas hacer ahí parado…la verdad yo nunca había ido a uno de esos lugares nunca tuve esa necesidad, yo siempre tenia chicas cerca…

Desde una mesa, sentado al lado de Sánchez observa a akane…

Hey DJ coloca la canción Man! I feel like a woman! De Shania Twain

Vaya por lo menos sabe de música . Pensé…

La música comenzó a sonar…akane de espaldas a nosotros dio la vuelta bruscamente, como siempre su "delicadeza" salio a relucir…de pronto abrió su gabardina y mostró la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta y sobre esta unos tirantes que salían del pantalón…con lentitud ella los bajo mientras movía las caderas, desfajo su camisa y coloco a los extremos de esta sus manos para abrirla con brusquedad dejando a la vista su ropa interior, de color negro, me dejo sin aliento….

De pronto tomo el metálico tuvo se sostuvo de el con la mano derecha y se arqueo hacia atrás como si fuera una gimnasta, se soltó del metal y callo sosteniéndose con su brazo izquierdo, giro colocándose boca abajo, se irguió con lentitud quedando de rodillas y paso una mano por sus senos bajando la en vertical hacia su estomago, su piel blanca resaltada por su lencería me dejo sin habla…la chic ame estaba excitando con solo verla moverse así…se levanto…condujo ambas manos haciendo caricias en su cuerpo siguiendo el camino hacia sus pantalones…los desabrocho y los dejo caer…dejando ver la otra mitad del conjunto negro…

Se veía sexy…hermosa…tan mujer…y no soy el único que la esta viendo…moví mi cabeza hacia todos los lados del salón…esos hombres la veían con deseo...la furia enardeció en mi…ella es mía….¡¡¡solo mía!

¡¡¡Baja de ahí, ahora!- le grite fuera de mis cabales...

Pero…que….-esbozo ella, de un salto subí a la tarima, cogí la gabardina y se la lancé.- ¡¿pero que rayos te pasa!

¡nos vamos!- le respondi

Pero que es esto...-pregunto sanchez.- que no se supone que querian el trabajo?

No ya no.- le respondí con furia

Ah…ya veo, la pelirroja esta celosa….vaya…bueno arreglen sus problemas de alcoba fuera de aquí…¡¡¡¡LARGO!

Sin más tome a akane de la mano….y salimos del bar.…

Ranma que jalaba con brusquedad….llegamos a un callejón…

Se puede saber que te pasa?

Me pasa que no soporte ver como te miraban

No digas estupideces se supone que para eso venimos aquí, tenemos que infiltrarnos de alguna manera genio

Y te tiene que desnudar para eso

Y eso salva a infantes inocentes de ser tratados peor que animales…SI!

Ranma se quedo callado….su aura de combate bajo hasta casi desaparecer…me ablandé…el no sabia como es este negocio….lo que los agentes tenemos que hacer por obtener a nuestro criminal y que se pudran en la cárcel…me gusto que sintiera celos por mi…eso me decía que le importo mas de lo que yo creía….

lo siento…lo eché a perder otra vez verdad?

No responderé eso…déjalo ya…vamos al hotel….ya no tiene caso…mañana estaremos de regreso en New york

Pero…y la misión

Esto ya se arruino….mandaran a otros agentes y listo

Pe-pe…

Anda camina ya…

Tomamos un taxi y en menos de 20 minutos estábamos en el hotel…

La jalaba era posible que ella se desnudara así como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo…en que clase de mujer se había convertido….

Se puede saber que te pasa?..- me pregunto…

Me pasa que no soporte ver como te miraban.- le grite furioso…deseaba hasta golpear a esos tipos solo por atreverse a mirarla…solo yo tengo ese derecho…YO

No digas estupideces se supone que para eso venimos aquí, tenemos que infiltrarnos de alguna manera genio

Y te tiene que desnudar para eso.- le pregunte, indignado por su actitud, confundido por su forma de comportarse…esa no era mi akane….

Y eso salva a infantes inocentes de ser tratados peor que animales…SI!

Y fue cuando calle…es verdad había olvidado por que estábamos ahí…era por esos pequeños que era abusados sexualmente…denigrados a hacer las peores barbaridades inimaginables…

lo siento…lo eché a perder otra vez verdad?- le dije…en serio que estaba arrepentido…

No responderé eso…déjalo ya…vamos al hotel….ya no tiene caso…mañana estaremos de regreso en New York

Pero…y la misión

Esto ya se arruino….mandaran a otros agentes y listo

Pe-pe…

Anda camina ya…

Caminos a paso lento, ella se termino de acomodar su gabardina…nos subimos a un taxi…llegamos al hotel…entremos a nuestra habitación…cenemos…

Y desde ese instante alguien más se unió a nosotros…el silencio….

Y bien que les pareció…medio raro no?...bueno esto tenia que pasar es que era necesario digo ya los había mandado a Miami y ahora los tenia que sacar de alguna manera de ahí y es que tendremos como escenario a la gran manzana y no a la playita….

En fin espero su comentario….

Aquí…o en mi mail…. que pasara ahora entre estos dos…ranma lo arruino todo…akane se enojo o que onda…el silencio será ahora su constante compañía..que otros aspectos habrá cambiado akane de si misma…ranma cambio realmente en algo…no se pierdan el próximo capitulo…

Gracias por las porras…jiji…


	6. Chapter 6

ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene escenas no apto para menores, osea que es lemon si tu eres susceptible a este tipo de cosas ya estas advertido…sin mas prosigue con la lectura…

Agentes

**Capitulo 6.- Pasión de un viejo amor**

El silencio no nos había abandonado aun a pesar que ya habían pasado un par de horas desde lo del bar…

Ella se metió al baño, después de que yo hubiese salido, por la mente me cruzo la idea de espiarla…ver su cuerpo desnudo siendo acariciado por las gotas de agua…en solo unos minutos la idea se estaba convirtiendo ya en un deseo….

Ella desnuda en el baño…una habitación de hotel…ella…yo….solos… ¡maldición es demasiada tentación!...

Me levante del sofá en donde estaba recostado…camine como gato encerrado por la habitación….vi la puesta blanca del baño con la perilla dorada….camine lentamente hacia ella…gire suavemente la perilla y empuje con aun mas cuidado la puerta, me introduje en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi, la cortina plástica que cubría el área de la regadera solo me dejaba ver una silueta oscura, y el sonido del agua cayendo en conjunto con un susurro que provenía de Akane que me hizo saber que tarareaba una canción….

Me quede parado respirando pesadamente sin saber muy bien que hacer…si iba y le hacia el amor en medio de ese pequeño cuarto de baño…aunque bien ella podría rechazarme…pero también podría acceder…no, lo mejor era irme de ahí….pero sin querer realmente sin tener en cuenta ello deje escapar un leve suspiro….

Habíamos llegado hacia ya un par de horas, el se estaba bañando mientras yo esperaba sentada en un sofá…la puerta se abrió, el salio solo con una toalla que dejaba para mi placer su abdomen desnudo, sus pectorales…los cuadros de su abdomen….su bronceada piel…dios me urge un baño….sin mas entre a la habitación….no sin antes dar un pequeño vistazo a su bien formada espalda…como desee que la toalla se cayera…

me metí al baño por fin, cerré la puerta, me quite la ropa, me dirigí a la regadera y deje el agua deslizarse sobre mi cuerpo…el agua estaba deliciosa justo en su punto, refrescante…pero a mi desgracia no podía disfrutar por completo de mi baño, no teniendo esas escenas de Ranma tan frescas en mi mente…tenia el deseo ardiente de que ranma irrumpiera en la habitación, que jalara con violencia la cortina y me hiciera suya en ese instante…pero que rayos estaba pensando….

Pero realmente…¿hace cuanto que no me sentía amada?...¿hace cuanto que nadie me tocaba con pasión?...

Tenia que quitarme esas ideas de la cabeza….cantare….si es mejor a nada…

tarara…tara…ta..ra...tarara

Mi tarareo se vio interrumpido por una respiración profunda….algo más bien como un suspiro

ranma eres tu.- pregunte preparada para lo que fuera… ¿y si nos descubrieron?...y si eran los hombre de estrada?

Me puse en guardia al no oír respuesta a mi pregunta…sabia que alguien estaba tras esa cortina…

Ella seso su tarareo…

ranma eres tu.- pregunto

Demonios me había descubierto….ahora si seria hombre muerto….

Que hago

Al diablo…ella será mía ahora o nunca…..

Y sin mas jale la cortina con fuerza la vi en guardia peor no me importo, que valga la pena esto, la acorrale inmediatamente en la pared mientras el agua me mojaba y me convertía en mujer pero no me detendría no con este calor quemándome la entrañas…sentí mi transformación llegar…no me importo…la haría mía como hombre o como mujer…le apreté los brazos como mis manos y con mis rodillas inmovilicé sus piernas…logre liberar mi mano izquierda y con ella aprese sus cabellos azules mientras mi boca impedía cualquier palabra por decir….

Vi la cortina ser jalada con rudeza… yo me encontraba esperando al que pensaba que seria mi oponente….pero en lugar de eso me encontré con una profunda mirada de deseo y lujuria en unas iricisdencias azul grisáceas…sin tener el tiempo para reaccionar ranma me acorralo contra la pared del baño…sentí un par de senos presionar los míos y es que el se había transformado en mujer…cuando quería decirle que el agua caliente era la otra llave el apreso mis cabellos con su mano con fuerza cerrando mi boca con un beso…que profundizó sin ningún pudor aun siendo chica…sentí extraño pero no me desagrado…logre librar mi abrazo derecho y alcanzar la llave del agua…la abrí y sentí a ranma ser hombre de nuevo…apresándome con su cuerpo…correspondí plenamente a su beso profundo, apasionado, lujurioso….me toco el muslo con firmeza deslizando su palma abierta por mi piel…rozo con delicadeza uno de mis si estuviese profanando algo sagrado…pero yo también quería lo mío….

Sin mas arranque la camisa que lo cubría…observe su torso…deslicé suaves besos sobre su piel…y con mi lengua roce uno de sus pezones…

Sentí mientras la besaba como su brazo derecho se libero de mi agarre…pensé que iba a golpearme pero en lugar de eso se deslizo buscando algo…cuando sentí el agua caliente sobre mi piel sabia que ella quería tanto esto como yo…así que no me inmute…ni mi avergoncé…profane su piel como lo hace un ladrón con una tumba…con deseo casi con furia acaricié su muslo…su cadera, su cintura…pero al llegar a mi próximo objetivo…lo rece con suavidad, con delicadeza…como se acaricia a un bebe…

Entonces mi pasión la calcinaba a ella también, se estremeció ante mi toque lo sentí…y ella tampoco se intimido, conocedora de la fuerza que posee arranco la camisa que vestía…lastima era de mis favoritas…

Me observo…como si con eso pusiese grabarse el momento para siempre en su mente…se acerco a mi…sentí su aliento aun entre el agua que caía en los dos…sentí su suave boca tocar mi piel…y su lengua jugar con uno de mis pezones…y eso basto para que perdiera la razón…

La cargue en mis brazos…la saque del baño…trate de llegar a la cama, juro que traté, pero no pude y caímos en la alfombra…la bese, la acaricie, la hice mía nuevamente….

Me levanto en sus brazos…ese par de marcados brazos que pueden acabar con un enemigo a golpes a mi me elevaban en el aire con suavidad…salimos del baño…pero ranma no se resistió…me bajo al suelo, me beso…y poco a poco caímos en la alfombra…

Acaricio hasta el ultimo centímetro de mi piel…no quedo rincón prohibido para el…

Volví a ser de él…como aquellas primeras ocasiones en nerima…

Y bueno los detalles los conservo para mí….

Desperté de mañana…vi el reloj, las 7 a.m., vaya aun es temprano…la vi dormir entre mis brazos…se veía como un ángel…con su cabello revuelto y sus ojos cerrados…

Esos momentos a su lado…habían sido maravillosos para mi…la sentí amarme…me acerque a ella…y le susurre…

Te amo…

Me levante de la cama con cuidado….quería pedir el desayuno pero mejor iría yo mismo a traerlo quería llenarla de detalles que supiese cuanto la amo de todas las maneras posibles…

Baje al restaurante…al llegar me di cuenta que no sabia que le gustaría desayunar así que pedí varias cosas para que tuviese de donde escoger…yo también desayune algo ligero…y subí con la bandeja a su habitación…en el camino me encontré en el elevador con un chico que llevaba un arreglo floral…le robe sin que se diese cuenta un clavel rojo, los favoritos de mi ángel, de mi diosa…

Abrí la puerta, ella estaba despierta ya...

Abrí los ojos…desperté sola en la cama…en donde rayos se había metido ese baka…

Los recuerdos de horas antes circularon por mi mente…sus besos…su caricias…su deseo hacia mí…

Aun te amo ranma…-susurre para mi…

De pronto vi la puerta abrirse…era el con una bandeja…me había traído el desayuno que lindo detalle…

buenos días dormilona…-me dijo con una sonrisa.- te traje el desayuno, no sabia que se te antojaría así que traje, pan tostado, hot cakes, mermelada, miel, leche, jugo, y un café….ah y esto…- me dijo posando la charola en el tocador y mostrándome su mano con un clavel…

gracias…- le dije intentando sonar despierta y amable al mismo tiempo…camino hacia mi y me extendió la flor…yo la recibí

te amo…-

"no, ranma, por favor no me digas eso"

Ranma…lo de anoche…fue….

Maravilloso…lo se.- me interrumpió…su maldito ego salía a relucir nuevamente…

Lo de anoche.- retome lo que estaba diciendo…-fue solo…solo sexo…

¿Qué?... ¿por que?

Por que estoy casada ranma…tengo una hija…no destruiré mi vida por un acoston…

Ah si…lo había olvidado…bien seremos amantes… ¿o te parece?

No, y por favor no hagas esto más difícil…

No lo haré tendo….- me dijo con frialdad

Tomo una toalla del sofá y se metió al baño….

"Perdóname ranma…perdóname por tener tanto miedo…y ser una cobarde"

Buenos días dormilona…-la salude con alegría y una gran sonrisa, quería que se diera cuenta de lo feliz que ella me hace.- te traje el desayuno, no sabia que se te antojaría así que traje, pan tostado, hot cakes, mermelada, miel, leche, jugo, y un café….ah y esto…- y le mostré el clavel…aunque antes pose la bandeja en el tocador

Gracias…- me dijo aun adormilada…pero con amabilidad…y ternura en su voz…extendí mi mano con la flor para que ella la tomara…vi como su pequeña mano tomo el clavel y sus dedos rozaron los míos…y solo con ese detalle…ese roce ya me había alegrado la mañana

Te amo…-le dije…quería que lo supiera…a toda hora de ser preciso…quería que supiera que la había perdonado…que no había nada que reprochar…que quería empezar de nuevo junto a ella…

Ranma…lo de anoche…fue….

Maravilloso…lo se.- la interrumpí…no lo dije por presumir...bueno si un poco…pero tambien queria que se enterara d elo feliz que me habia echo con tenerla nuevamente en mis brazos….

Lo de anoche.- retome lo que estaba diciendo…-fue solo…solo sexo…

¿Qué?...¿por que?...-había escuchado bien…solo sexo….no, no puede ser…porque si yo la amo…por que si hace unas horas la sentí amarme igual…por que…

"¿POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA!"

Por que estoy casada ranma…tengo una hija…no destruiré mi vida por un acoston….- con eso es…el coraje y la frustración invadió mis venas…y mi lengua…

Ah si…lo había olvidado…bien seremos amantes… ¿o te parece?- lo dije sin pensar para herirla para que ella sintiera lo que yo…

No, y por favor no hagas esto más difícil…

No lo haré tendo….- dije con la mayor frialdad que pude….

Tome una toalla del sofá…y me metí al baño…

Y ahí…con el agua tibia cayendo por mi ese testigo silencio de cómo la había amado hacia unas horas….llore…en silencio…

Dios soy cruel verdad jajá jajá (risa diabólica)

Yo se que este capi esta medio confuso…pero…

Akane dijo ya que lo ama…que ama a ranma

Ranma la perdono...

Pero si ella lo ama por k esta con george…será solo por nicky…o hay algo más

El la perdono una vez podrá perdonarle su rechazo…

Por favor no se pierdan el próximo capitulo que será para atar muchos cabos sueltos…

Un beso a todos bye…

Quejas sugerencias mentadas y de mas a 


	7. Chapter 7

AGENTES…

CAPITULO 7.- EXPLICACIONES

Cuatro horas después al filo de las 2 PM, nos dirigíamos en taxi a las oficinas de la CIA en medio del bullicio de los acostumbrados embotellamientos de Manhathan se conserva baba un silencio tenso entre los dos….

Caminamos hacia las oficinas de Jefferson, tocamos e ingresamos rápidamente…

¿Ustedes?... ¿se puede saber que hacen aquí!- nos grito Jefferson apenas vio asomar nuestras cabezas por la puerta

Bueno señor….nosotros…lo arruine…- confeso Ranma

Es eso cierto Tendo

No, no lo es.-me daré de topes en la pared por esto.-fuimos los dos señor…ambos lo arruinamos

¿Qué!...¿Cómo que lo arruinaron!...¡eres de las mejores Tendo por eso te envié!…. ¿como es posible que ahora me digas que lo arruinaste?

Así fue señor…y lo lamento…ambos lo lamentamos, será mejor que envié a alguien mas apto para el trabajo…

Usted señorita no me dice lo que tengo que hacer..,.y recibirá un castigo por esto…esta suspendida…dos días

Si señor…-acepte el castigo, sin reparar en ello, sin embargo sentí el aura de batalla de Ranma podía sentir como el no estaba de acuerdo…

Pero señor…

Cállate Saotome.- le interrumpió Jefferson…fue entonces cuando vi a mi superior con mirada suplicante…- esta era tu oportunidad Saotome, lo arruinaste….-Jefferson desvió la mirada hacia mi…respiro hondo…- olvídalo Saotome…tendrás una segunda oportunidad, todos cometemos errores….pero por el momento…¡sal de mi oficina!- aun sin terminar de escuchar la frase Ranma ya había salido, y es que Jefferson es una persona que impone autoridad a todo lo que da, y Ranma no dudo en obedecer…

Gracias…

No lo hice por ti…el muchacho es bueno…- una sonrisa mía hizo calmar un poco mas a Jefferson y es que mi jefecito adorado me quiere mucho…- bien ya olvidemos esto…y no preguntare como es que se arruino la misión, pero espero alguna buena excusa en dos días, necesitare un reporte, ah, y llego esto hoy en la mañana.-dijo dándome una carpeta negra.-será tu próxima presa, se le acusa de robo en París, la embajada parisiense nos solicito ayuda dicen que esta escondida en territorio estadounidense, es muy lista, la quiero en 72 hrs., entendido…

Ante la imagen que observaba en la carpeta y el gran asombro que esta me produjo yo solo pude asentir a lo que se me decía…

Y es que es una hermosa mujer a la que voy a perseguir…peligrosa…y de cabello lila…

En el maldito trafico de esta maldita ciudad a la que vine a parar, con un calor insoportable, estaba ella a mi lado, rumbo a la base de la CIA…aun en medio del silencio que invadía el taxi, mi mente no me deja de molestar haciendo recordar la noche anterior, su piel, su cuerpo, su boca, sus besos, sus manos, sus caricias….todo…incluso sus palabras…

Llegamos al fin, pague el taxi y entramos, el pasillo a la oficina de Jefferson lo tomamos como si fuese una pasarela y nos lucimos en el trayecto, note las miradas sobre ella, los suspiros por mi persona…

Ella toco a la puerta, entramos, Jefferson nos vio como si no fuéramos nosotros los que entramos a la oficina…

¿Ustedes?... ¿se puede saber que hacen aquí!- nos grito tan fuerte que creo que lo oyeron en tres metros a la redonda…

Bueno señor….nosotros…lo arruine…- confesé…fue mi culpa y lo sabia así que asumiría mi responsabilidad

Es eso cierto Tendo.- pregunto con una mirada escrutadora a ella

No, no lo es…fuimos los dos señor…ambos lo arruinamos.- respondió ella...me estaba defendiendo….a mi… ¿pero por que?

¿Qué!...¿Cómo que lo arruinaron!...¡eres de las mejores Tendo por eso te envié!…. ¿como es posible que ahora me digas que lo arruinaste?- le grito, y eso no me gusto…

Así fue señor…y lo lamento…ambos lo lamentamos, será mejor que envié a alguien mas apto para el trabajo…-respondió ella tranquila, ella debe respetar mucho a Jefferson para no enojarse con el por la forma en que le grita

Usted señorita no me dice lo que tengo que hacer..,.y recibirá un castigo por esto…esta suspendida…dos días

Si señor…-dijo así nada mas sin pelear, sin reclamar…y es que no se lo merecía

Pero señor…- hable…ahora me tocaba a mi defenderla

Cállate Saotome.- me interrumpió Jefferson

no - esta era tu oportunidad Saotome, lo arruinaste….- Jefferson vio a Akane, luego a mi, cerro los ojos y respiro hondo-olvídalo Saotome…tendrás una segunda oportunidad, todos cometemos errores….pero por el momento… ¡sal de mi oficina!- me grito y salí de inmediato no quería que se arrepintiera…

Ya afuera me pegue a la puerta para tratar de oír lo que decía, pero no me funciono, me relaje y espere reclinado en la pared a que Akane saliera…

Se abrió la puerta, ella salio con la cabeza gacha, llevando consigo una carpeta negra, sin decir nada me la extendió y mientras yo la veia ella dijo…

la tenemos que arrestar, se le acusa de robo en París, parece estar oculta aquí en estados unidos, se nos solicito ayuda nosotros llevaremos el caso…al parecer ella no robo cualquier cosa…sino un Picasso, y unos zarcillos de diamantes… ¿tienes una idea de por que lo hizo?

Pues si vamos a comer algo…te lo explico, tengo una teoría…

Salimos de ahí, y nos dirigimos a un restauran cercano, nos sentamos y ordenamos…

Y bien….

Bueno…sin duda shampoo es perfectamente apta para hacer este tipo de cosas, sin embargo no es una ladrona, no creo que lo haya hecho sin ningún motivo…y bueno como sabrás desde que Cologne murió ella quedo sola…

¿Sola?... ¿y Mouse?

Mouse, se caso con otra chica, una amazona de su aldea…que no lo sabias

La verdad no tenia idea…

Vaya que te desconectaste de Nerima…pues bien cuando Cologne murió, Mouse ya se había marchado hacia meses…shampoo trato de llevar el local, pero no era lo mismo y quebró, lo ultimo que supe de ella es que regreso a su aldea…eso es todo

¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

Es que bien….cuando me marche…yo volví….tres años después…había regresado por ti…pero ya era tarde….me entere de que habías llegado a los Ángeles

¿Cómo?

Nabiki me lo dijo…y yo vine a buscarte…pero no encontré ni rastro de ti…me enliste en la academia de la CIA…y me asignaron a New York, y el destino me jugo una mala broma y aquí estoy

Vaya…y que paso con los demás

Bueno Ryoga se caso con Akari y les va muy bien en la crianza de ganado, Ukyo acepto por fin a Konantsu con la condición de que dejara de vestir de mujer el cumplió y ella se caso con el, manejan una cadena de okonomiyakis en todo Japón…y pues Kodashi se caso con Gosunkugi.- Akane escupió su refresco de cola que estaba tomando…para mi mala suerte sobre mi, convirtiéndome en chica…

Lo siento Ranma….pero… ¿Gosunkugi¿el fetiche y kodashi?

Si así es.- dije con mi delicada voz…

Vaya…bueno sin duda se parecen…

Y bueno como sabes Kuno se caso con Nabiki, y Kasumi con el Dr. Tofú….y mama es ahora el ama de casa del que fuese tu hogar...y los viejos ya sabes dándole un segundo aire al dojo….y pues Happosai siguió a Cologne meses después…

Vaya si que me aleje de Nerima…pasaron tantas cosas…

Akane como fue que terminaste en New York

Bueno…yo me entere por Kasumi que habías regresado a Nerima…yo quería evitar cualquier contacto contigo…y vine aquí…y en cierta manera lo mejor fue salir de los Ángeles…

¿Por qué?

Ah…bueno…no fue como esperaba…

No, eso no….por que me engañaste con Shinosuke….

Cuando le entregue la carpeta a Ranma el ni siquiera se sorprendió no por lo menos como yo, lo que me decía que el sabia algo que yo desconocía…le dije lo que ella había robado, y lancé la pregunta de si él sabia el porque…

Me propuso ir a comer para contarme y acepte, la verdad es que yo también tenia hambre...

Nos dirigimos al restauran de doña lupita, una señora mexicana que vive ahí y tiene un lugar muy bonito al cual ir a comer, lo mejor es que vende comida de todo ….y para todos los gustos…aunque yo prefiero unos "chilaquiles"….

Ordenamos…y comenzamos a hablar….

Ranma me contó como shampoo se quedo sin su abuela y sin Mouse….y el como fracaso su negocio, eso tal vez explicaría el por que hurto…pero demonios un Picasso no es cualquier cosa, y encima diamantes…menos mal que no asalto un museo….

¿Cómo sabes todo esto?- pregunte intrigada…

Es que bien….cuando me marche…yo volví….tres años después…había regresado por ti…pero ya era tarde….me entere de que habías llegado a los Ángeles

¿Cómo?- aunque ya sabía quien se lo dijo, quería confirmar...

Nabiki me lo dijo…y yo vine a buscarte…pero no encontré ni rastro de ti…me enliste en la academia de la CIA…y me asignaron a New York, y el destino me jugo una mala broma y aquí estoy

Vaya…y que paso con los demás

Bueno Ryoga se caso con Akari y les va muy bien en la crianza de ganado, Ukyo acepto por fin a Konantsu con la condición de que dejara de vestir de mujer el cumplió y ella se caso con el, manejan una cadena de okonomiyakis en todo Japón…y pues Kodashi se caso con Gosunkugi.- yo sorbía mi soda cuando Ranma me soltó tan de trancazo tremenda noticia y para no ahogarme con el refresco pues tuve que escupir con tan mala puntería que todo le callo a Ranma…y ahora tenia enfrente a una bella pelirroja…

Lo siento Ranma….pero… ¿Gosunkugi¿el fetiche y kodashi?

Si así es

Vaya…bueno sin duda se parecen…

Y bueno como sabes Kuno se caso con Nabiki, y Kasumi con el Dr. Tofú….y mama es ahora el ama de casa del que fuese tu hogar...y los viejos ya sabes dándole un segundo aire al dojo….y pues Happosai siguió a Cologne meses después…

Vaya si que me aleje de Nerima…pasaron tantas cosas…-mencione nostálgica

Akane como fue que terminaste en New York

Bueno…yo me entere por Kasumi que habías regresado a Nerima…yo quería evitar cualquier contacto contigo…y vine aquí…y en cierta manera lo mejor fue salir de los Ángeles….- aunque en el fondo….pues esa no era toda la verdad….aunque yo misma desconocía el resto

¿Por qué?

Ah…bueno…no fue como esperaba…

No, eso no….por que me engañaste con Shinosuke….-sin duda esa era una pregunta que no me esperaba….Ranma aun no sabia que yo nunca lo engañe….

Ranma…lo que paso fue…

Conté al ahora fémina Ranma todo lo que sucedió ese día….no oculte ningún detalle…

¿y por que no me lo dijiste!

Será acaso por que cuando yo regrese a la casa esa tarde tú ya no estabas…

Tienes idea de lo que sufrí…creyéndote una traidora…

Y yo Ranma…crees que no sufrí…te espere…no días….no meses…te espere dos años…¡dos!...soporte humillaciones, habladurías de la gente…incluso el rechazo de mi familia y amigos…pero tu no volvías…y me canse…tenia que salir de ahí, la espera me estaba matando…fui a los Ángeles y lo único bueno que encontré ahí fue a George, que nunca me juzgo y ni yo a el…luego temí que me encontraras…que me rechazaras…fue el miedo el que me gano..y huí...como tú…huí a New York…y aquí es cuando mi vida encontró una esperanza, mi hija…

Maldita sea Akane…-Ranma golpeo la mesa.- yo…yo te amo

Cerré los ojos ante esta declaración, apreté los parpados para no llorar, me trague los sentimientos que amenazaban con salir de mi boca…apreté las piernas y me aferre a la banca en donde me hallaba sentada, para no saltar sobre el y decirle…confesarle….

Gracias…pero esta historia ya tiene un final escrito…este libro llego a su fin…

Se quedo callada ante mi pregunta pero espere paciente a que me respondiera… comenzó a hablar…me relato todo lo ocurrido ese día…la enfermedad de Shinosuke, su operación, el riego de esta…y su deseo…vaya Akane siempre tan noble….pero ese acto de nobleza nos costo diez años….

¿y por que no me lo dijiste!- le grite y es que la frustración me llenaba por dentro

Será acaso por que cuando yo regrese a la casa esa tarde tu ya no estabas…- punto para ella

Tienes idea de lo que sufrí…creyéndote una traidora…- le dije con despecho

Y yo Ranma…crees que no sufrí…te espere…no días….no meses…te espere dos años…¡dos!...soporte humillaciones, habladurías de la gente…incluso el rechazo de mi familia y amigos…pero tu no volvías…y me canse…tenia que salir de ahí, la espera me estaba matando…fui a los Ángeles y lo único bueno que encontré ahí fue a George, que nunca me juzgo y ni yo a el…luego temí que me encontraras…que me rechazaras…fue el miedo el que me gano..y huí...como tú…huí a New York…y aquí es cuando mi vida encontró una esperanza, mi hija…

Maldita sea Akane…-golpee la mesa…los clientes volvieron a verme….- yo…yo te amo.- le dije….no me importo estar como chica…menos si nos estaban viendo…yo solo quiero esta con ella

La vi cerrar los ojos, apretarlos como si se le fueran a escapar…la vi tensarse…la vi temblar ligeramente….

Gracias…pero esta historia ya tiene un final escrito…este libro llego a su fin…

La escuche decir…la vi levantarse….la vi caminar….la vi abrir la puerta….

¡Te equivocas Akane…a esta historia aun no le escribo un final…y ni tu tampoco!

Le grite….

No me importaba nada…ella podía decir misa se quería…pero yo se muy bien cuando dice una mentira…y se que aun no hay un final en esta historia de nuestras vidas…

FIN DEL CAPITULO SIETE

Y BIEN QUE LES PARECIO…

CRUEL, DESPIADADO, MALA ONDA… NO SE OLVIDEN DE DARME SU PASARA AHORA QUE NUESTRA PAREJA FAVOTIRA TIENE QUE ENCONTRAR A SHAMPOO

SERA VERDAD QUE ES UNA VIL ROBATERA (ROBO-RATERA LADRÓN)

SABES QUE RANAM NO SE RINDE FACILMENTE…QUE HARA AHORA PARA CONQUISTAR A AKANE

Y EXACTAMENTE CUAL ES EL OTRO MOTIVO POR EL CUAL AKANE SALIO DE LOS ANGELES

QUE PENSARIAN LOS COMENSALES DE DOÑA LUPITA AL VER A UNA LINDA PELIRROJA GRITAR A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS QUE NO DEJARIA ESCAPAR EL AMOR DE LA BELLA MORENA QUE SALIA DEL RESTORAN…BUENO AUNQUE ESTO ES LO DE MENOS…SE IMAGINAN LA CARA….JIJI

AHORA SI NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A UNMA POR LA IDEA DE KADASHI Y GOSUNKUGI (QUE ES DE EL) VER CERRANDO EL CIRCULO Y CINCO PARTOS Y ALGUN FUNERAL

A EL GRAN KAIOSAMA POR LAS PORRAS A SU LINDA NOVIA ALONDRIS, A ANA KARAN POR AGUANTARME MIS MALAS PASADAS CON RANMA, A BONNIE, A UZZIEL POR SUS CONSEJOS, EN FIN A TODOS ELLOS QUE DIRECTA O INDIRECTAMENTE ME HAN DADO PALABRAS PA SEGUIR ECHANDOLE GANAS A ESTA ONDA DE LOS FICS…

PD. LOS ULTIMOS SIEMPRE SERAN LOS PRIMEROS….JIJI…ES BROMA

REVIEW……

From: Zauberry

Hey! Ke bueno ke ya pudiste actualizar, me gusto l ultimo cap ke has puesto,

unke si pobre Ranma! (snif snif) ojala pronto se resuelvan las cosas entre ellos

k hacen una pareja muy bonita! Orale continua asi! Besos!

GRACIAS POR LAS PORRAS…AUNK AUN NO DECIDO SI SE KEDARAN JUNTOS….JAJA (RISA DIABOLICA)…NO MENTIRA…PERO AUN FALTA PA K SUFRAN


	8. Chapter 8

AGENTES

CAPITULO 8.- UNA VIEJA AMIGA (PRIMERA PARTE)

SIVA

Mañana partiremos Akane y yo en la búsqueda de shampoo…Akane había investigado un poco acerca del paradero posible de la china, y logro averiguar algo de que se le había visto en las Vegas…todo a punta que iremos hacia allá…

La cama se siente fría…como se puede sentir una noche de invierno…

Cierro los ojos y la veo nuevamente…su dulce figura…esa que me hace estremecer….su sonrisa…me sumerjo en mis recuerdos y siento un calido calor en mi boca como si aun la besara...te hice el amor Akane, aunque tu digas que fue solo sexo…se que tu también hiciste el amor conmigo….y eso mi niña, me lo dijo tu cuerpo, tu mirada, tus besos….

¿Y si llegas a dejar a George, yo podría ser el padre de Nicky?... ¡¿padre!...¡¡ ¿YO!...eso si que hasta yo mismo necesitaría verlos para creerlo… ¿estaría preparado?

Bueno aunque no creo que sea tan difícil….

Por supuesto nunca la trataría como me trato mi padre…con eso ya estar amas que bien a mi lado…y si Nicky lo desea podría seguir viendo a George….y podría enseñarle artes marciales….rayos creo que ya me salio lo paternal….

Doy vueltas un rato mas en la cama pensando mil cosas…para luego caer dormido…

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Odio cuando tengo insomnio….detesto que mi cerebro no quiera dejarme dormir...y aborrezco que el único pensamiento en mi cabeza tenga ojos azul grisáceo y cabello negro…. ¿pensamiento coherente?...hay el insomnio esta matando mis neuronas….

Pero a quien trato de engañar….él se volvió a posesionar de mi cuerpo, de mis pensamientos, de mi corazón…te amo Ranma….lo se….pero hay tantas cosas que me detienen….Nicky principalmente…si yo me voy, no ni pensarlo ella es mi mundo, no podría vivir sin ella y ella no seria feliz sin George….podríamos vivir los tres juntos y hacer una nueva versión de tres hombre y una pequeña dama….Sí en definitiva, tengo muertas mas de la mitad de las neuronas, que idioteces estoy pensando…

Tal vez podría halar con Nicky, se que aun es pequeña pero es muy inteligente, pero que le diría...

"Hijita de regalo de cumpleaños te voy a dar un nuevo papa que si le hechas agua fría se convierte en mama"

Reí ante tal pensamiento, imaginándome a mi Nicky echándole agua a Ranma…me relaje…en mi cama….en mi habitación…en mi soledad….

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Por fin estoy en el aeropuerto, será un vuelo largo cuatro horas aproximadamente, tal ves menos si hay suerte…Akane aun no llega, observo la sala, los grandes vitrales me dejan ver parte de los aviones que están en la pista, en donde estoy sentado hay tres filas de asientos con las sillas unidas por el respaldo de color azul son cómodas pero están muy juntas…

Cerca de mi hay un señor regordete, blanco con las mejillas rosadas que dormita placidamente, se ve gracioso…a mi costado derecho hay una mujer joven, con el cabello rizado y negro, su piel es morena clara, parece ser latina, no puedo ver sus ojos ya que estos ven hacia abajo hacia un bultito que ella carga envuelto en una manta rosa...es su bebe y sin saberlo la hermosa mujer me regala la escena mas tierna que una fémina pueda obsequiar a un extraño…amamanta a su bebe…contemplo la escena mudo, sin duda la naturaleza es sabia…los hombres nos veríamos demasiado grotescos haciendo eso…la mejer se da cuenta de que la observo, se sonroja y cubre con la manta la parte de su seno que estaba a la vista…vuelvo mi cabeza hacia otro lado…solo espero que no haya pensado que soy un pervertido….

A lo lejos veo a una joven alta, que camina con mucha seguridad como si el pasillo del aeropuerto fuese una pasarela, ella lleva puesta una minifalda de mezclilla azul dejando ver sus largas y bien definidas piernas, lleva una camisa rosa palo y dos botones desabrochados tanto al inicio de su blusa como al finalizarla dejando un sugerente escote ala vista y su firme abdomen asomando a los ojos de todos despertando en mas de uno la lujuria…su pies están calzados son un par de sandalias que le suman altura y se enredan entorno a sus piernas…su rostro lleva unos lentes de color rosa que cubren su mirada y su boca es resaltada por su brillo labial…su mano derecha jala una maleta negra de esas con rueditas…su cabello luce casi negro debido a su humedad….esa es mi Akane….mi diosa…

Pero alguien camina a su lado….y la sujeta suavemente del brazo izquierdo, mi interior comienza a hervir con solo ver que alguien mas la toca, mi cuerpo se tensa….y muy a mi pesar reconozco que el tipo es bastante atractivo, con su playera terracota, jeans y gabardina café-cobrizo de cuero…me es familiar….se que lo he visto antes….

Hola Saotome.- dice Akane una vez que llegan hacia mi…..- el es George, nos acompañara en esta misión…

Mi cuerpo se tensa aun mas al escuchar lo que ella dice….el viene con nosotros….el la va estar con ella….

Gusto en conocerte, Saotome.- me saluda extendiéndome su mano y la acepto

Igualmente.- respondo y trato de sonar normal

Ambos caminan y toman asiento en la fila que se ubica delante de mí…ella y él juntos…

Hey Saotome, tengo entendido que nuestra chica fue tu novia

¿Chica?...ah te refieres a Shampoo…no, para nada, ella sola se dio ese titulo, una larga historia, pero yo nunca tuve nada con ella

Bueno igual y enciendes una nueva chispa ahora que la veas

O tal vez avive ciertas cenizas...digo ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí… donde hubo fuego…

Pues en este fuego…- me dijo mientras veía como su mano se movía y se posaba en el muslo de Akane…solo pensar que ese tipo la tocaba así por que se creía su dueño me hacia querer mandarlo al mismo infierno…-ya no hay cenizas.- termino su frase

Yo únicamente le obsequie una de esas sonrisas arrogantes que tanto odia Akane…quien veía como el y yo discutíamos…y ante mi estupida sonrisa…

Voy al baño ahora regreso…- se puso de pie evidentemente molesta y se perdió de mi vista…

Escúchame bien George…no me importa si eres esposo de Akane, si tienes uno, dos o tres hijos con ella….por que ella es…

Hey aguarda…¿que dijiste?...¿esposo?...te equivocas Ranma….ella y yo vivimos juntos por gusto, no por un matrimonio

¡¿Qué!

No pudimos continuar con la conversación por que nuestro vuelo fue anunciado, Akane retorno por su maleta y salimos a la pista a abordar el avión rumbo a las vegas…

En el avión nada mas nos sentamos George se quedo dormido, así que ya no pude hablar con el, pero Akane estaba despierta…a ella podría preguntarle….no esta demasiado absorta con su libro de no se que…mejor veré la película, tendremos tiempo de hablar…

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Camino por el pasillo que conduce a al sala de espera que es donde nos espera Ranma, y no se como rayos me deje convencer por George para ponerme la estorbosa minifalda que ahora llevo…

Soy victima de muchas miradas, unas de admiración, otras de lujuria y deseo y otras tantas de envidia…me sentía como un juguete sexual con el cual cualquier pervertidlo puede divertirse….

De pronto George toma mi brazo izquierdo con suavidad para que me sienta mas segura y lo logra, me sonríe y eso me tranquiliza, me hace saber con su mirada que el no dejara que nada me pase…

A una distancia de tres metro diviso a Ranma…se ve guapísimo aunque viaja muy sport con una playera pegada a su cuerpo roja con un estampado negro definiendo así su muy bien marcado cuerpo, sus piernas están cubiertas por unos jeans negros y en sus pies calza unos convers all star rojos, todo en perfecta combinación…aunque para el siempre ha estado primero la comodidad parece que ya aprendió a combinar colores…

Y antes de que lleguemos George me susurra por lo bajo que a lo que el diga l yole siga la corriente, aun no entiendo que planea.

Llegamos ante Ranma y ha este le presento a quien nos acompañara en la misión, evidente mente Ranma no se ve nada contento con esta decisión, que a mi pesar no fue cosa mía sino de Jefferson pues pensando detenidamente las cosas decidió que George nos acompañara a Ranma y a mi en esta misión para que no lo volviéramos a arruinar todo, vaya desconfianza…

Tomamos asiento frente a Ranma, con George a mi lado…

Hey Saotome, tengo entendido que nuestra chica fue tu novia.- comenzó a hablar George

¿Chica?...ah te refieres a Shampoo…no, para nada, ella sola se dio ese titulo, una larga historia, pero yo nunca tuve nada con ella.- respondió el muy cínico

Bueno igual y enciendes una nueva chispa ahora que la veas

O tal vez avive ciertas cenizas...digo ya sabe lo que dicen por ahí… donde hubo fuego…

Pues en este fuego…ya no hay cenizas.- dijo George mientras colocaba su mano en mi muslo como si marcara su territorio, mientras Ranma simplemente le sonrió de esa manera que tanta nauseas me provoca….

Voy al baño ahora regreso…- me excuso con eso y me voy al baño, no soporto ver a George provocar a Ranma….

En el vidrio empañado del pequeño baño veo mi rostro…esos lentes, ese maquillaje parece que no fuese yo misma…ahora al trascurrir de los años, me veo mas madura, mas elegante…bueno no con esta ropa, pero adquirí modales mas finos, así como me volví una maestra en el uso de armas…

Si Ranma hubiese aparecido cuatro años atrás…todo hubiese sido diferente, yo estaba tan débil es ese entonces que su refugio me hubiese salvado de muchos tragos amargos….pero gracias a dios no fue así…por que su lugar lo ocupo Nicky….ella me ayudo tanto…estuve tan cerca….tan cerca de morir….

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos, por el vuelo que ahora es anunciado…

Salgo del tocador y me dirijo por mis maletas….los chicos se ven con odio pero los ignoro a veces se comportan como niños….

Abordamos el avión… George como de costumbre nada mas sintió algo blandito se tiro a dormir…yo simplemente me dedique a leer, por cierto un libro bastante interesante "vampiro de UNMA", un autor argentino….y Ranma….bueno el solo veía la película…

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Fin de la primera parte del capitulo ocho

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Que les pareció?

Bueno que pasara ahora que lleguen a las vegas?

Será cierto eso de que George y Akane no están casados?

A que se refiere Akane con que estuvo cerca de morir, aunque eso ya se había mencionado antes no parecía afectarle tanto como ahora?

Que hará shampoo cuando los vea?

Que hará Ranma cuando este frente a shampoo?

No se pierdan la segunda parte de este capitulo

Ahora los reviews

Delaila  
2005-07-21  
ch 7, signedte felicito por que tu historia se esta poniendo cada vez mas interesante,¡¡HAY YA ESPERO CON ANSIA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!

Gracias..espero que este cpai te haya gustado

alison500  
2005-07-20  
ch 7, signedOye estuvo grandiosos este fic, sobretodo por lo de Dona Lupita, una digna representante mexicana en EU, eso me encanto, ademas de que la historia lleva un caminito bastante interesante, que nos hace divagar en como es que se emaptaran esos dos...Continualo pronto plis, resive saludines de mi parte... sayonara

PD. yo tb te mando porras, digo, no solo para quedar como la novia de ya sabes ok...besos bye

mil gracias mami..te kiero mucho…..


	9. Chapter 9

**AGENTES POR SIVA**

**CAPITULO 8.- CUANDO TODO PARECE IR BIEN…**

**II PARTE**

El avión aterrizo con gentileza en la cuidad de las apuestas….era la primera vez que estaba ahí, al ir sobrevolando sus edificios, las pocas casas que existen ahí siendo vista de día, no se ve tan glamorosa como se debe de ver por la noche….hasta parece una ciudad normal…

Akane se condujo con gracia para tomar su equipaje detrás de ella george la seguía y yo parecía su guardaespaldas tras ambos….ah, me frustra tener que ver como platican cariñosamente…

Aunque creo que pensando fríamente las cosas sino hay matrimonio, las cosas para mi serán mas fáciles…

hey ranma… ¿A dónde vas?

Sin darme cuenta había avanzado mas de la cuenta y george y akane se habían detenido ya…

Pronto abordamos un taxi y nos dirigimos a un hotel….dejamos nuestras cosas y nos vinos en el lobby….

muy bien ranma tu conoces ya a shampoo quiero que la busques en todo lugar donde vendan comida china o japonesa, puede que trabaje como cocinera….tu george toma esta foto pregunta por ella en los barrios, en la zonas habitacionales etc.…no preguntes como policía di que es tu novia o algo….

Se como hacer mi trabajo amor….

Y tu, que harás

Yo me encargare de los casinos…..nos vemos aquí en la noche en punto de las 20 horas….cuídense

Y sin mas nos separamos…..recorrí varios puestos cercanos al hotel..y ni uno me llamo la atención mas que uno en particular que tenia por nombre neko-airen…si bien podía odiar la primera palabra sabia que la segunda no lo relacionaría un chino normal….en este caso china…

Ingrese al lugar….paredes pintadas de color terracota, en una de las paredes había un mural de un dragón dorado, varias mesas bajas y otras altas…me acerque a una camarera oriental de blanca piel y cabello negro…

hola

si señor, desea una mesa

bueno…la verdad quisiera preguntarte sobre el dueño del lugar….tiene un muy bonito restauran

OH si señor, así es….al dueño de echo señor nadie le conoce, el siempre manda a una mujer, creo que es su secretaria, a ver las cuentas y el negocio

ah vaya…y esa mujer…vendrá hoy

no se presenta cada fin de mes

y no sabes donde la puedo encontrar

he oído que trabaja en un casino, dicen que es acompañante…es usted policia

OH no, no…me das una mesa

que esperaban tenia que distraerla con algo…..por lo pronto ya había obtenido algo de información, solo faltaba ver si esta chica era realmente shampoo…

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Despache a ranma y a george, la verdad es que no quería verles la cara a ninguno, por el momento no pensaría mas es eso, hay trabajo que hacer….

Entre a un casino de nombre hong-kong, en lugar ya estaba abierto y algunas personas se encontraban ya apostando…camine discretamente por el lugar, paseándome por las mesas de juego, las maquinas, etc.

De pronto alguien deposito su mano en mi hombro, me volví a ver y un apuesto hombre estaba frente a mí….

¿Desea jugar señorita?.- me pregunto

No, la verdad busco a alguien…- me fije en los ojos del chico tremendamente verdes…su cabello oscuro y corto, y su mirada clavada en mi, leyendo cada facción de mi rostro como si tuviese un texto en la cara que le dijese todo sobre mi…de pronto sonrió con calidez, como si me conociera…

Tendo, verdad, eres Akane tendo.- yo me sorprendí ante esto y lo vi desconcertada…

¿Me conoce?- pregunte…fue entonces cuando temí verme descubierta como agente

No me reconoces, Akane….soy yo Mouse.- entonces mi sorpresa fue aun mayor…el chico cegatón de Nerima estaba frente a mi, fuerte, alto y tan guapo…parecía todo un galán de holliwood

No lo puedo creer, ¿en verdad eres tú Mouse?

Claro que soy yo.- y sin más el ahora bastante atractivo chico se lanzó a abrazarme, fue muy calido, casi como abrazar a un familiar…

¡¡¡¡Mouse, qué estar haciendo! .- dijo una voz bastante chillante que enseguida reconocí…

Sham…poo.- dije en un susurro

Shampoo, mira quien esta aquí .- ella me observo con detenimiento y con cierta molestia, no había necesidad de palabras su mirada hablaba mas que ella

Hola akane.- me saludo

Hola shampoo.- le dije con cortesía

¿qué haces por aquí akane?

Bueno, yo… vengo con unos amigos, pero al parecer se me han perdido, jaja.- reí con alegría fingida y nerviosismo escondido.- ¿pero y ustedes que hacen aquí?

Trabajamos aquí, shampoo es administradora del lugar y yo el gerente

Vaya… ¿pero acaso Mouse, tú no estabas casado?- ambos se vieron con complicidad y sonrieron con picardía

Mouse haber dejado esposa y escapar con shampoo… nosotros huimos de tribu amazonas y nuestro jefe es ahora quien nos oculta

¿Su jefe?... pues que es él traficante o algo así, jajaja.- pero ellos no rieron, su semblante fue el que me lo dijo todo, eso era lo que pasaba, ellos ahora trabajaban para alguien "malo" a cambio de ser ocultados.- ¡OH cielos!.- me hice la sorprendida

Será mejor que hablemos en otro lugar.- Mouse nos condujo a su ahora esposa y a mi a un cuarto pequeño que servia de oficina para ambos…

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Continuo mi búsqueda por los casinos he preguntado en cuatro y aun nada, ya me estaba desesperando, y tampoco había visto a akane o por lo menos al estupido de george…

Ahora transito por una avenida bastante tranquila… en la parte trasera de un casino, de nombre hong kong… ¿acaso será aquí donde trabaje shampoo?... no, demasiado obvio..

Continué mi camino…

Volví a la zona mas concurrida de las vegas… cerca de ahí en un café divise a george a lo lejos… vaya hasta desobligado resulto… pero no estaba solo, estaba con otra persona mas… un hombre, un amigo seguramente….

Sonreí con malicia, pues una idea loca atravesó por mi mente…. Ingrese rápidamente a un casino, localicé los baños y me metí de inmediato, me moje con agua fría y salí de ahí convertido en chica, una muy guapa chica he de agregar, llegue a una tienda de ropa y…

hola george, mi amor.- dije entrando al café, vistiendo un sexy vestido negro, paso demasiado tiempo con akane, y desde luego uso una peluca, ahora soy castaña… castaño, ¡castaño!

Disculpe señorita, ¿la conozco?

Pero georgi mi amor, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?.- y le abrazo

¡¿Cómo que mi amor, ¡eres un desgraciado!.- grita el sujeto que acompaña a george y yo le veo con cara de oO, ya que su forma de hablar es bastante afeminada… y al verle arrojar la servilleta de manera tan fémina, comprendo lo que estaba pasando

No, espero, juro que no la conozco…- me empuja e intenta alcanzar a su amigo…

Yo me quedo con la boca abierta aun sin comprender del todo lo que ocurre… y antes de poder actuar nuevamente (para huir desde luego) george regreso…

¡¿Qué te pasa vieja loca!.- y me toma del abrazo, pero no respondo, lo veo con mucha incredulidad a los ojos… y él también lo hace…- ranma….¿eres tú?...¿también eres del ambiente?.- fue entonces cuando reaccione

Yo no soy de ningún ambiente… pero.. tú, ¿eres gay?.- george da un suspiro y responde.

Bueno tarde o temprano lo sabrás, sí soy gay

¿Y akane… akane sabe que tú eres un pervertido?

¡¡¡¡¡¡No soy un pervertido simplemente son mis preferencias!... y sí ella lo sabe

¿y aun así ella esta contigo?

Hay no, que estupido eres… desde luego que no, ella nunca ha estado conmigo, ella nunca ha estado con alguien mas, ella te ama a ti… desgraciadamente

¡¡Oye!

No, ranma, escúchame tú a mi, si ella vuelve a sufrir por tu estupida culpa, te mato… oíste imbesil, ¡TE MATO!.- le veo a los ojos con enojo, y algo de tristeza…

¿por qué me dijo que tú eres su esposo?

Fácil ranma, buscaba alejarte de ella, porque ella no lo puede hacer… ella es mi mejor amiga, nunca me juzgo por mis preferencias, la quiero muchísimo, no la lastimes

No lo haré… gracias… ¿pero y nicky?

Eso es algo que es mejor que te explique ella, yo no estoy autorizado para decirlo

Esta bien, gracias

Agradecédmelo cuando ella pueda amarte sin miedo y eso solo lo puedes hacer tu.- ante esto yo solo asentí… vaya el tipo no es tan malo, después de todo…

Akane esta realmente libra… y yo la reconquistare…

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

es increíble que los persigan solo por amarse.- dije a Mouse y shampoo.

Ellos me habían contado que las amazonas descubrieron su amorío y ahora los persiguen por todas partes para matarles, aunque muchas veces estuvieron a punto de alcanzar su objetivo no lo lograron, fue cuando shampoo conoció a su actual jefe, un narco, que los ayudaba a permanecer escondidos, a cambio de favores como… robar, secuestrar, y… bueno hasta… matar…

¿Creen que en verdad valga la pena pagar ese precio, por su…

por nuestro capricho, no akane esto va mas allá de un simple capricho, pero no podemos hacer nada para salir de esto, estamos dentro y cuando entras

jamás salir.- completó tristemente shampoo

entiendo…- bueno yo tengo que irme, mis amigos deben estar como locos buscándome

entendemos akane, fue un gran placer volver a verte, espero puedas venir en la noche

tratare

Me despide de ellos, en definitiva no podía arrestar a shampoo o a Mouse… solo me restaba regresar al hotel y hablar de esto con los chicos…

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Caminaba pensativo por las calles, ¿era cierto todo lo que estaba pasando o era un sucio juego de mi imaginación?

Aun no podía creer que george fuese gay… aunque ahora que lo pienso eso de ser casi, casi un metro sexual para arreglarse debe ser algo raro… pero eso no es lo que realmente me importa ahora sino el echo de que akane no esta casada por lo que el panorama presenta…

Casi sin darme cuenta llegue al hotel, y en la recepción me encontré con que akane estaba esperando la entrega de su llave, lentamente me acerque a ella teniendo clavada en mis pupilas la imagen de su espalda y de esos jeans ajustados que entallan su gloriosa figura…

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Siento una mirada a mis espaldas, aun me rehúso a voltear por que el cosquilleo en la boca de mi estomago me anuncia quien provoca esta reacción en mi, mi piel se eriza mientras lo siento acercarse… pero se que algo no anda bien…

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Me acerque sin prisas a ella, le roce el hombre y al oído le hable..

akane ya se que george es gay, necesitamos hablar de esto

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

un susurro llego a mi oído, sus palabras fueron pronunciadas con seriedad….

El ya lo sabía….

Sabia que george es gay, ¿pero como, por que?...

Gire lentamente sobre mi eje para encontrarme con su mirada, fría y triste…

¿Qué pasara ahora, me pregunte

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

giro lentamente y me vio directamente a los ojos, no se que vio en ellos pero se que no le gusto, en sus pupilas se reflejaba el miedo…

la tome del antebrazo y caminamos lentamente hacia el elevador que nos llevaría al piso en donde esta la habitación de akane. Ni una sola palabra fue pronunciada en el trayecto, las puertas de metal pesado se abrieron lentamente, caminamos hasta la puerta de su cuarto…

Ranma…yo

No digas nada aun, entremos.- ella abrió la puerta y una habitación lujosa se dejo ver, a paso lento nos introdujimos

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

En el elevador él no dijo nada eso me tenia tensa y asustada, decidí romper el silencio cuando llegamos ante mi puerta, pero el solo me dijo que callara y que entráramos, supe entonces que la cosa se pondría feo…

y bien, ¿que tienes que decirme?

No lo se, que quieres que diga

¿Por qué me mentiste, ¿tanto me odias?

Claro que no, no es odio lo que siento por ti, todo lo contrario, pero el miedote invadió, tenia que alejarte de mi, apareciste en mi vida nuevamente en un momento en el que yo creí que la estabilidad ya era algo normal y común en mis días, y tu llegaste así nada mas y lo desvalanceaste todo, no supe que hacer, y pensé que tal vez si tu creyeras que ya era feliz con una familia te marcharías y la estabilidad regresaría a mi vida, pero me equivoque, y como no lo vi venir si tu eres tan testarudo

Te complicas demasiado la vida tendo, si lo que querías era que me marchara, simplemente lo hubieses pedido y me hubiese ido

Es que… Ranma… en el fondo… yo quiero que luches por mi, incluso contra mi misma… te amo

Yo también te amo akane, pero ahora no se que hacer estoy muy dolido

Lo entiendo

Y nicky… quien es el padre de esa niña

El padre de nicky murió en un accidente automovilístico, junto con la verdadera madre de nicky, que era la hermana menor de george, ese noche ellos llegaron a la casa pidiéndonos que cuidáramos de nicky porque ellos viajarían a Texas a un viaje de negocios, en la madrugada del día siguiente un policía tocó a nuestra puerta fui yo quien recibió la noticia, George quedó devastado y con todo y mi depresión tuve que hacerme responsable de Nicky, que te puedo decir la niña me enamoro, poco a poco salí de la oscuridad en la que me había enclaustrado solo por esa pequeña, y bueno aquí estoy ahora…

Eres una mujer increíble Akane por eso me enamoré de ti, ahora ya no estarás sola, lo juro…

Y el momento de volver a sentirla totalmente mía llegó la bese con ternura en una primera instancia y luego con la pasión de quien vuelve a sentirse vivo después de estar a puertas de la muerte….

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Mi reconciliación con Ranma fue mas que maravillosa, george se alegro mucho por ambos no sin antes dejarle en claro a Ranma que no quería ver una sola lagrima en mis ojos o lo castraría con una navaja oxidada, mientras por fin almorzábamos me dediqué a contarle a ambos chicos la historia de Shampoo y Mouse….

Es triste que su historia allá terminado en esta situación, y discúlpame Akane se que son tus amigos pero si nos vemos en la necesidad de arrestarlos lo aremos sin ninguna contemplación, espero que entiendas que este es nuestro trabajo y no podemos mezclar el placer con los negocios

Entiendo perfectamente George, pero prométeme que se les ayudara para que salgan pronto, que tendrán un buen abogado

Haré todo lo posible nena.- respondió mi gran amigo cariándome el cabello.- bueno ya no hablemos de cosas tristes, salud.- entusiasmado George elevo su vaso con jugo de naranja para hacer un brindis.- por el amor, y por ustedes

Salud.- respondimos Ranma y yo…

Pero la felicidad nos duraría muy poco… de pronto una flecha cayó al centro de la mesa con una nota…

¡¿Pero que demonios!- dijo Ranma tomando la nota en sus manos a la cual dio lectura en silencio.- OH por Dios, no puede ser

¿Qué pasa Saotome?- acto seguido Ranma le entregó la nota a George.- ¡hijos de puta!

¿Qué pasa?

Han secuestrado a nicky, tus amigos te descubrieron, seguramente hace tiempo que nos seguían, la tienen… ¡la tienen!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE Y DEL CAPITULO 8

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Y bien que les pareció, después de tanto tiempo espero no haberlos decepcionado mucho jaja

Bien espero sus comentarios o mentadas, lo que sea es bueno

Un beso bye…


End file.
